The Apprentice
by Lady Cerulean
Summary: General Grievous goes on a minor mission and ends up crash landing on Kalee. There he meets a mysterious girl that was a warrior. He is determind to find out her secrets and will do anything to find them.
1. Chapter One: A Fresh Start

Here is the very and I mean very first fic I wrote. It is not the best of style but it has a good story line. If you read my other stories you will be able to see the styles differ from story to story. So I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: A Fresh Start**

Whir...Whir...Whir. _Oh, great not again!_ growled the General to himself. _Why did I have to set it on autopilot?_ He tried to switch it back to manual, but the system was crashing and the engine was going out.

"Oh great you just had to turn it on auto-pilot, didn't you Grievous!" Soreka snapped.

"Well, you could have switched it back," he shot back to her. Soreka sighed.

"Let's just work on getting out of this mess before we die; afterwards we can yell at each other all we want, heck, we could even try to kill one another with our lighsabers. BUT GET US OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" screamed Soreka.

He just growled. He hated it when they went on a mission, just the two of them; it always ended up in some sort of a disaster. Fortunately they were in the atmosphere of Kalee. But little did he know how this mission was going to end up.

It was a peaceful morning so far, and River was outside in her garden that consisted of some of the various fruits and vegetables you find on Kalee. River was 24 years old and was half Kalee and half Human, She had mid-back length brown curly hair, with eyes that were that of a Kalee. She had light chestnut skin but you could hardly see any hint of chestnut. Her house, located two miles from town, was set back off the road in the dense forest.

After she obtained the ingredients she needed for the soup she was making, she went inside. As she walked through her small living room she stopped by two glass cases. One was six feet tall and four feet wide and contained a Kaleeshian woman warrior's dress, her two swords, and some various daggers. The one next to it was four feet long and had two swords that were slender and somewhat curved like hers, but more majestic. Folded beneath them was a black cloak that was exactly like hers. On the opposite wall was a shelf that held two lightsabers on it: one was her fathers', who had died some years before. It was a green single saber, the typical color for a Jedi master. The other one she had made from scratch. She had a gift that enabled her to make her own force crystals; the lightsaber was double and the color of a deep blue sapphire.

The day so far had not had any mishaps, when she heard an explosion. It seemed about a mile away, in the direction of the quarry. She thought nothing of it, until about an hour later when she was getting ready to leave for town. After she closed the door and turned around she banged her head on what seemed to be a chest plate.

She stumbled back and whispered to herself, "What in the world was that?"

What ever it was heard her and growled.

"Knock that off, you over sized bucket of bolts," said a voice that sounded familiar, and it dawned on her who it was.

"SOREKA!" she ran to the lady that was the age of 39 and embraced her.

"What are you doing here?" asked River.

"Well, let's see. Starting from the beginning, I was sent on a mission with that over-sized cyborg, and when we were on the way he put it on auto-pilot but the thing started to go haywire and crashed about a mile away an hour ago. Now we're trying to find a transmitter, or someone who can help us get a cruiser."

"Oh. Well I have access to a fairly large ship," said River making a motion at the what-ever-you-call-it with her eyes, "And I could give you the stuff you need to be able to access it."

"That would be great! Oh by the way, this is General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Separatist's Droid Armies. General Grievous this is River, my best friend's daughter."

River said a quiet hello, but the General only grunted.

As River went back into the house, both Soreka and General Grievous followed her in. River continued to her lab and the other two waited in the living room. General Grievous meandered over to the glass cases and looked at them with interest. When he turned around he saw the two lightsabers and an idea came to him. At that moment, River returned with the items Soreka needed.

"River I just had an idea. Why don't you come with us back to the _Invisible Hand_ and join the Separatist's?" asked Soreka.

General Grievous' head snapped up and looked at River to see her reaction, and secretly told himself _Please say no, Please say NO!_

"I think I will," was River's reply.

"Great you stay here and pack, I'll go get the ship, and Grievous can stay here because I don't think he'll be welcomed in the town."

After Soreka left and River went to pack, General Grievous moaned. It was about five minutes before River came out of her room. She went to the tallest glass case and opened it.

She folded up the dress and cloak and set them down on a chair. Next, she took the daggers out and set them with the dress, and then picked up the bundle and went to her room relieved, that for a brief second she wasn't in sight of the General. He kinda scared her and he looked at her with a deadly look mixed with curiosity that made her skin crawl. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, either. She went back to the case to get her swords and when she picked one up she unsheathed it and ran her fingers lightly down both edges to see if it were still sharp.

"A magnificent sword, isn't it?" General Grievous commented, his voice deep and menacing yet it seemed not to be at it's full force.

"Yes it is, it has seen many enemies fall to its strength with its partner to help it," she said as she sheathed it and picked the other one up. Then she closed the now empty case and moved to the next one. When she opened this one she started to weep.

At this General Grievous became annoyed yet he was curious as to why she was weeping.

"Whose were they?" he asked.

She tilted her head up to the ceiling and sighed. "They were my best friends...he was the chief of the clan that I'm from, he and I had known each other ever since we were teens, we met when we went to train to be warriors. After we became warriors we fought side by side, when he became chief he had me come and live with him. He never had me call him by his title because he didn't like formalities with me and so he had me call him by his initials, which were G.S. G for short. One day, there was a battle and he was on his way to the field. To make a long story short, his shuttle crashed and he died." When she said this she shed a tear but didn't start to cry like earlier, then she picked the swords up with the cloak, got her own swords and left the room.

It seemed to General Grievous that there was more to this girl than she was letting on to, which made him all the more curious. He planned to satisfy that curiosity in time. But one thing he was most curious about was if she knew how to use a lightsaber. He was aching for a duel and she did have two lightsabers, even if she didn't know how she could apply what she knew with the swords to the lightsabers. She walked out of her room with two medium sized bags and she set them by the front door. Then she went to the shelf and picked up both sabers, and that's when he spoke.

"So do you know how to use those?"

"No, but I can apply what I know with my swords to my lightsaber," she said, catching on to what he was alluding to.

"Would you like to duel?" he asked, hoping she would say yes, for it seemed she might be a worthy opponent.

"Yes, let me change and we'll start," she grabbed one of the bags and headed to her room.

* * *

Well what did you think of the first chapter? please review andtell me. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Dual

**Well here is the next chapter for you. Thank you my two reviewers for your kind reviews enjoy**

**Chapter Two: A Duel **

River came out of the room. She had dressed in her warrior outfit and her black cloak. It was the same fashion as General Grievous' cloak, except his was dark green. She picked up both bags and walked out the door as it slid open, and General Grievous was right behind her. He wasted no time, and neither did she. He reached into his cloak and pulled out two lightsabers and switched them on, one was green and the other was pale blue. River decided to use the her double saber, and when she turned it on a deep, sapphire blue blade descended out each end.

She saw the question in his eyes and replied, ''I made it myself, including the crystal.''

They started to circle each other and then Grievous sprung at her showering her with attacks. It was all she was able to do to block them.

The duel went on for about two minutes, then she got her chance. She dodged one of his attacks and used that same one on him. This caught him off guard and she started dishing out attack after attack. She was using stealth and strategy with a tad of trickery and cheating.

"Your good for an ex-warrior," he said, dishing out one of his attacks.

She dodged it and replied, "Your not bad yourself General, seeing you are part machine."

"Ah but you see, that gives me the upper-hand. I don't tire out. But our fighting styles are the same, and we're practically equal."

She chuckled, "Yes, but I'm human and your not!"

When she said this his arms split in half and with the other two hands he reached into his cloak, pulled out two more lightsabers and ignited them.

"True," he replied, and lunged at her.

They fought like this for nearly five minutes, but he was overpowering her. She was having trouble defending herself and he knew it. At that moment, Soreka landed the ship and walked out.

"OKAY, PLAY TIME'S OVER!" she yelled. Both River and General Grievous switched off their lightsabers and bowed as the proper sign of respect.

"We will finish this later, agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed," was River's reply.

"Wow River, you looked like you were holding your own," said Soreka as they got onto the ship.

River made a lame smile, then her eyes met his and she knew that next time they dueled she would probably end up dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N sorry for the short chapter when i was writing this i wasnt very good at fight scenes even now i am not and i have been writing for almost a year. Please review thanks**


	3. Chapter Three: Apprenticeship

Here is thee next chapter fer ya thank those who have reviewed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three: The Beginning Of An Apprenticeship **

As they made their way through space, Soreka was in the cockpit and River and General Grievous were left alone sitting across from each other. And as you would expect it was dead silent. River leaned back into her set and curled her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on the headrest and sighed as she spaced out. Grievous just sat there looking at her, and when she shifted poses her hair covered the side of her face so he couldn't see her face clearly. He just sat there thinking to himself how small and fragile she was, yet she could put up a good fight even when she didn't know how to use a lightsaber.

She sat there not moving, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep not like he didn't blame her if she had. He slowly got up and stretched his neck toward her face, stopping barely a centimeter away. River felt someone watching her, but she didn't think that someone was in her face. She opened her eyes and what did she see? General Grievous of course. When she looked at him he didn't move, even when she cleared her throat, so she finally decided to say something.

"What are you doing?" she asked, with a clearly annoyed tone.

He sat back down, fairly annoyed because the answer was clearly obvious. She chuckled. Was she chuckling at him or herself? Pretty soon his curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled.

"Oh nothing-I just had a pretty ironic idea as to why you were in my face."

At this he shot up and put his hands on the arms of her chair. His face was so close to hers, that her nose was practically touching his faceplate.

"What." he growled.

That scared her; but she would die before General Grievous knew it, so she stayed in the same position. Said without flinching,

"You were curious General Grievous! You're curious because of the way I look, that I am a warrior. I could go down an entire list, but it would take forever for me to finish. So making a long list short, you're just too plain curious for your own good!"

General Grievous knew this. She had gotten it right on the dot, but he wasn't going to let her know it. He sat back down, not showing that she won even though she knew that she had. He had known her for only a few hours and he could tell that he didn't like her even though he was curious about her past. The reason he didn't like her was because she didn't seem to be afraid of him even if she was he had no way of telling. It was like she completely knew how to wrong the saying "Eyes are the windows to the mind." He did not like that. Even Soreka was afraid of him sometimes, even though she was extremely bold.

For the rest of the trip they sat in total silence. The General's curiosity unnerved River. It was like her every movement was being watched. She just hoped that she would never have to serve directly under him. As the shuttle landed, they got up and exited. Soreka was totally oblivious to what had happened during the flight. As they got off the ship an old man that had a smug air about him came up to them Soreka bowed so River did the same just to be on the safe side.

"What have we here?" he asked more to River than Soreka but waited for Soreka to reply.

"Count Dooku this is River I want to take her as my apprentice." was Soreka's reply.

River wasn't surprised as to why Soreka had asked that was part of the reason she said she would join because she had a pretty good idea as to why Soreka wanted her to.

"You may take her as your apprentice, but don't think that will keep you from doing missions with the General. And after you take care of what you need to do I would like to see you for your next mission."

"Yes sir," said Soreka and General Grievous in unison.

"Well first things first, River do you want to go by your warrior name or your healer name?" asked Soreka as they departed from the General and the old man.

"I think I'm not quite ready to use my warrior name again, in fact I don't think I ever will," said River with a sigh.

As they turned down a hallway they came to a stop in front of a fairly large door as it slid open they walked into a room, it wasn't a big room it had a closet on one wall and on the wall beside it was a bed that was more of a bunk they wall in front of the bed was all glass with pull shades for privacy and to the left was a bathroom with all the things you normally find in a bathroom.

Soreka helped River unpack, in the bottom drawer she put her daggers along with the four swords and cloak in it and closed it, it was like closing the door to the old life and embracing a new life on a unfamiliar ship with a cyborg that gave her the creeps and she was an apprentice go figure at the beginning of the day she had no idea as to what she was doing now.

"Well I'll have a droid bring you something to eat and then you best get to bed, and that is not a request.'' said Soreka gently.

"Yes Master," and with that Soreka left.

Those words sounded strange coming from her mouth she had never had to comply to anybody except her chief, and her chief had been somewhat more than a best friend. Once she got to bed she left the shades open and drifted to an uneasy sleep watching the stars.

After Soreka left River she went to find Grievous and she had a good idea as to were he was.

After General Grievous left Soreka and River to their own business he had taken care of some of the things he needed to attend to then he headed to his favorite spot in the observatory room as the door slid open he switched the light off and walked over to the window. He began to pace up and down the length of the wall just thinking about different things all at once but not about the girl. When she came into his mind after great length he stopped pacing and stood there he knew he had seen her before but couldn't quite grasp were, he reached into the depths of his memory but couldn't find a thing.

At that moment the door slid open and Soreka came in with Count Dooku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh they are already at eachothers throats uh oh. REVIEW PEESE


	4. Chapter Four: A Grave Mistake

First off I would like to thank my two faithful reviewers. Arafax thank you for finding things that arent logical. And The Last Guardian thank you for being so enthusiastic it is greatly appreciated. For all those others that read this I look forward to when you review. Let chapter four begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four: A Grave Mistake **

As Count Dooku and Soreka reached were he was standing Soreka stood next to him facing Count Dooku.

"Soreka I want to congratulate you for completing your last mission and for finally having an apprentice."

"Thank you sir, I'm deeply honored to be able to be a master under your guidance." Count Dooku made a weak smile before continuing.

"Your next mission is to follow a certain Jedi by the name Cor'uka Scemi. Your are to follow him for five months and Soreka you will train your new padawan in the skill of lightsabers for when you encounter this Jedi it will be a test for her not only mentally but physically also. And General Grievous you are just to observe Soreka teaching her padawan and you are to accompany them when they go and face the Jedi, but you are just going to be there to observe not fight you will let Soreka and River do that. Understood."

"Yes sir," was their reply. "I will leave you now to discuss how this is to be done." And Count Dooku left.

"I'll look up this Jedi's file and find out everything about him I can, said General Grievous, "meanwhile you will be teaching your padawan, I will update you on the Jedi but you are to concentrate on her, understood?"

''Sounds good to me, and if you don't need me I will be regenerating." And with that Grievous was left alone.Five Months Later

For the past five months River had been training with lightsabers, Soreka was a good mentor; she was patient most of the time and was somewhat encouraging. Ever since she had arrived she hadn't seen much of General Grievous and that made her more relaxed. It's not that she didn't like him it was just that he scared her with his big voice and his temperament that made him not easy to be around. She was glad that they hadn't had a chance to finish the duel they had started the day they met because she wanted to not to be overpowered.

She knew that the three of them were on a mission that was almost to an end seeming they were leaving the next morning to complete it. All she knew is that they were following a Jedi by the name Cor'uka Scemi and that he was one of the best Jedi with a lightsaber.

After she took a shower to clean of the day's grime she decided to go to her favorite spot in the observatory room. After she pulled her hair back she left. She was wearing pants that were a turquoise green and a shirt that was the same color and it hugged her form which she wasn't to keen on so she put on her cloak on before she left her room. She made her way through a maze of hallway's and finally reached a very large door as it slid open she walked in, the light was usually off because as far as she knew she was the only one who came here, she walked over to the window and sat on the ledge with her back against the corner just going over the day's events and what she had learned.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice anyone come in. She thought she heard a faint clinking of metal on metal and the only thing that she could think of that was all metal was...

_OH CRUM! why me, why me, WHY ME. _She stayed in the same position so he still thought that she hadn't noticed he was there, she looked out of the corner of her eye and what she saw confirmed her fear, General Grievous was standing right over her!_ Of all the times she forgot her lightsaber, this had to be the one!_ She never liked being around him without her lightsaber it always made her feel like she had some way to protect herself if he were to get really mad.

She put her head on her knee and moaned, but the moan turned more to a laugh and she started laughing so hard she started to cry. This of all things surprised Grievous he hadn't planned on walking in here to find her alone, not to mention for her to start laughing like a lunatic.

"What now?'' he sighed exasperated.

"Nothing." She said as innocently as possible.

He hated that answer but didn't push it. She got up to leave but he stopped her by asking her a question.

"What were you doing in here?"

She stopped turned around looking clearly annoyed.

"I came in here to meditate."

"What?''

"I came... in here... to thiiiinnnnkkkk. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

He clenched his fist together trying to stay calm, but he found it extremely difficult, she just knew how to push his buttons, then he finally snapped.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO ANNOYING?"

She hardly even flinched when she replied "The exact same reason your are, because it is so much fun to see someone try to stay calm." Then she left.

As soon as she was in the hall she took a deep breath, she hadn't realized she was holding her breath as soon as she had answered his question. She couldn't believe what she had just said and she decided to apologize. As she walked back in she found him pacing up and down muttering things to himself about how he hated her and she didn't blame him. When he realized she had come back in he gave her a deadly glare and growled.

"What do you want?"

She took a deep breath "General Grievous I'm sorry for what I just said, I knew you were only asking because you were curious and I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm really sorry, and I would understand if you cut me to bits right here and now."

This surprised him tremendously he hadn't expected her to feel guilty, but she was right about one thing he did want to slice into tiny little bit's, but something about the way she said it sounded sincere.

He waved his hand and grunted then he was left alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So once agian they are at eachothers throats...and tommorrow will be her first mission as a member of the Seperatists. I wonder what will happen.

Review please


	5. Chapter Five: A Deadly Mission

Here is chapter five. again i love the support iam getting. It is really nice to hear it. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Five: A Deadly Mission**

It was the next morning and River was helping Soreka get the droids moving faster. They were waiting for General Grievous and they wanted to be ready to leave by the time he got there so that there wasn't any more chaos than there already was. By the time he got there they were already sitting inside the shuttle. During the flight to Kamino (which was were they were going) it was totally silent which didn't surprise River knowing General Grievous was in a sour mood but it seemed Soreka was not doing to good, she sensed a lot of stress around Soreka and if she were going to be in combat that wasn't good.

As soon as they landed General Grievous disappeared leaving her and Soreka to find the Jedi and kill him.

"Let's split up," suggested River

"Okay that sounds like a good idea and let's just give a holler if either one of us needs help."

"Okay."

Soreka went into the cloning facility and River decided to go up on the roof that way she'd be able to find the Jedi's starfighter.

It was raining hard so River pulled the hood to her cloak over her head. She had been wandering around looking for any sign of the Jedi with no luck, she started getting dizzy and she lost her footing and about fell to her death but a metal hand shot out of no where and helped her regain her footing.

"You should be more careful walking on a dome roof," said General Grievous still showing that he was not in a good mood.

"Thanks for the warning. By the way have you seen any sign of the Jedi yet?"

"Yes, him and Soreka are going full out." and he pointed her in the direction of the battle.

She ran regardless of falling to her death, she wanted to help Soreka and make sure nothing happened to her.

She jumped half way down the side of the roof and she landed behind the starfighter that's when she heard Soreka scream out in pain and when she looked around the front of the fighter she saw Soreka crumble to the ground the Jedi was raising his yellow saber for the killing blow but River was faster she pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it and blocked the Jedi's blow. The Jedi smirked

"Well, well what have we here, another one, I hope your more of a challenge."

Then River lunged at him and they went full out River had the upper hand of not being worn out but he was strong and for about ten minutes they dished out attacks and they were blocked. The Jedi started to lose his footing and he slipped River seized the chance she brought her saber down on his neck and he was dead, mission accomplished.

She stood there for a second and remembered her Master; she rushed over to her and cradled her in her arms.

"River... this was a test for you and you passed... but I can't continue to be your mentor."

"No don't say that you're going to make it."

"Promise me that you will be... General Grievous' apprentice, and try to find favor with him please."

"I promise." Soreka smiled and her head dropped to the side. "No, ...no" she whispered as she hugged the body close "no."

During this whole ordeal General Grievous watched from the rooftop he noted how River had fought out of anger and hate for the Jedi even if she didn't know that she had.

As he made his way down the side of the roof he didn't hear the conversation going on between the dieing master and the grieving padawan. As he approached her she got up she was shaking but not from the rain it was deeper than that. River turned to face him she looked at him there was a mixture of sorrow and hatred in her eyes.

"I vow on my life that I will kill any Jedi that cross' paths with mine, I will show no mercy or pity. Because of that Jedi every single one will perish."

She walked over to the Jedi and picked up his lightsaber and put it in her cloak.

"And their lightsaber's will be mementoes of my victory."

Then she walked over to Soreka's body and picked it up and walked back to their shuttle, which was on the other side of the facility. General Grievous tilted his head in approval about the vow she had made, he knew that she would make someone a fine apprentice just as long as it wasn't him who was to be her new mentor.

As they made their way back to the _Invisible Hand_ River sat there as if she were the one that had died, she didn't even move and it looked like she was hardly breathing, she just sat there staring at nothing at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh dear will she follow through on her promise? Will she die of grief? Will she destroy herself in seek of her revenge?


	6. Chapter Six: A Sad Goodbye

Sorry for the long wait I haven't been on much and I have been exceedingly buisy. Well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Six: A Sad Goodbye**

As the shuttle landed River picked up Soreka's body and fell under the full weight of her sorrow and her old masters body. General Grievous made an attempt to pick the body up but River told him that she wanted to do this herself no offense to him. As they walked out they were greeted by Count Dooku, which didn't last long when he saw what had happened.

"We will give her a proper ceremony at sundown but first give her body to this droid here and it will be prepared

River handed the body over to the droid and bowed to Count Dooku.

"I would like to talk to you River so come with me." River followed obediently.

"I would like you to tell me what happened from the point that you got off the shuttle on Kamino."

River took a deep breath and she told how her and Soreka split up to look for the Jedi and how she had killed him, when she came to the part of what Soreka had told her before she died she paused.

"Well?" encouraged Count Dooku.

"She told me that I had passed the test for what I do not know, then she wanted me to promise to become General Grievous' apprentice, and I promised her that I would and I do not plan to break that promise."

"I will tell Grievous about you becoming his apprentice tonight during the ceremony. You may go now." She bowed to him and then she went to her room to change.

When she reached her room she sat on her bed replaying the day's event in her head and when she got to what she had promised Soreka she fully grasped what she had done, not only had she doomed herself to a life of fear but she was going to have to eventually deal with an angry General.

She pulled out the lightsaber she had taken from the Jedi and inspected it. It was like every other saber plain and one blade she switched it on and a yellow beam descended from it. All she knew is that she would be inspecting lightsabers a lot more often now.

After River changed into a dry dress that was a dark red shade and she didn't wear her cloak because it was wet and she wasn't to happy to be seen without it because the dress complimented her form, hair, and eyes, and she made her way to the room the ceremony was to take place. When she walked in she was one of the first ones there, she took her place in the front and stood there waiting for the ceremony to start.

Little by little people came in and stood were they wanted to, when General Grievous came in he took his place behind River, the last person to come in was Count Dooku. He was holding a torch and Soreka's lightsaber, he beckoned to River to come, when she reached him he presented her with her former master's lightsaber then she walked back to her spot she stood there as Count Dooku went through the ritual and lit the body on fire, then he walked to the opposite wall and put the torch on the wall behind him and stood there.

River stood there looking at Soreka's lightsaber it had mother-of-pearl-inlay and her initials were engraved on it. River noticed that Count Dooku had caught Grievous' attention and beckoned to him, she watched him walk over to Count Dooku. After a while Grievous turned his head to look at her and caught her watching him and she quickly diverted her eyes, to her he did not look pleased.

After the ceremony was over she avoided General Grievous even though she knew it wouldn't last long and made her way to the observatory room. When she walked in the lights were off as usual and she walked over to the window and rested her head on the pane. After about five minutes later she heard the familiar sound of metal on metal as the door slid open she stood up straight but didn't turn around, when he was standing right next to her he turned so that he was looking at her from the side then she turned around to face him but she kept her head forward which meant she was looking directly at the middle of his chest plate.

He bent down so he was looking directly into her eyes and what he saw surprised him, he saw sorrow, and fear but what was more plentiful was fear.

"Is that fear that I see in your eyes?"

When he said this she looked defeated she lowered her head so she wasn't looking at him, but that only lasted for a minute then she put her head up and looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes General you do see fear, but even a warrior can be afraid." she replied with dignity.

He straightened up to his full height and started circling her.

"As you already know you are my apprentice now and you will obey my orders without question. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Um...do you mind if I ask you a question?" she braced herself for an explosion but none came.

"No, I don't mind."

_will here goes_ "Do you by any chance have Karaabaa blood?"

"Now why in the universe do you want Karaabaa blood?"

"Because a Kaleesh warrior always wears the blood of their enemies." she said holding her head high.

He had suspected that she would want some so he came prepared, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a fairly large jar full of what looked like red paint and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she paused there was something more she wanted to say but she didn't think she should but she finally got the gut to say it. "If I may I would like to say something," he nodded his head for her to continue, "I suspected you to be upset that Soreka had asked me to promise to be your apprentice but you don't seem to be. Why's that?"

He looked at her, was she really that stupid did she really think that he would willingly take on an apprentice especially a female.

"Actually I am not pleased at all, I've never wanted a apprentice and if it were up to me I would never want one, but seeming's as Count Dooku and Lord Sideous are the ones in charge I have no choice... So what about you? Are you pleased to be my apprentice?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, she was trying to decide if she should tell him the truth or not, but she thought it a better idea to tell the truth. She sighed she didn't want to be disrespectful but he wanted to know.

"To be honest when I promised her that I would be your apprentice I was not thinking straight and I wanted her to die peacefully, when I did come to realize what I had gotten myself into I regretted it but I will never under any circumstance ever break my word."

He accepted the answer even though it didn't please him.

''Go regain your strength and in the morning we are going to be busy so I suggest you do it immediately."

"Yes sir," was all she said then she left.

When she got to her room she said aloud to herself "So begins my apprenticeship with a crabby cyborg... Will there's one upside to this…I have a large jar of blood." She smiled to herself she was going to try her best to please him and she was going to finally find out about his past.

But what she would learn would be the biggest shock of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmmmmmmm very interesting. Well in the next chapter you get to see her as Grievous' actaul apprentice YAY finally. Anyway I shall try to get the next one up as soon as I can.

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Apprentice

To make up for the long wait Iam posting the next chapter again. Thank you _General Ok Kalee_ for your kind words. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Seven: The Apprentice**_**** _

"Come here River I want to show you something but it's a surprise so your going to have to be blind folded, okay?" "Okay." River let G. put the blind fold on being gentle with her hair and then he took her hand and led her into a room, then he closed the door and left. The room started to get dark and cold and when the blindfold fell away from her eyes were G. should have been was General Grievous!

"NO!" River woke up with a start and propped herself up on her arms breathing heavily. "What?" asked General Grievous spinning around to look at her. She hadn't known he was in her room and she fell face first into her pillow and moaned. She didn't want to be yelled at first thing waking up so she got up grabbed her dress and her boots and the jar and walked into the bathroom without saying a word.

After she got her dress and boots on she opened the jar and drew a curved line across her forehead and drew lines that connected to the corners of her eyebrows, then pulled the line around her cheeks connecting to the corners of her mouth then drew straight lines from the base of her nose to the center of the line on her cheeks, then from the corner of her mouth she drew lines to the base of her chin. Then she closed the jar and walked out of the bathroom and set it on the dresser and picked up her brush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tied it off with a brown scarf. She walked over to the peg by the door and put her cloak on and put her lightsaber into one of the sleeves inside it and picked up the one she had gotten from the Jedi and put in the sleeve next it.

During this General Grievous waited impatiently while she was in the bathroom and when she walked out and he saw her face something in his mind was jerked, as if he had seen that pattern before. He didn't pay attention to what else she was doing because he was trying to remember where he had seen the pattern. When she stood at attention he circled her trying to find something he didn't like but he found none, which was a first. He nodded in approval.

"Come on we're going to be leaving for the planet Yuzicor to fight." Then he exited the room. She jogged after him trying to keep up with his fast paced walking.

When they got to the hanger General Grievous walked off to start yelling at some droids, so she decided to go do some of the things to the shuttle that needed to be done before it could take off. Grievous turned around expecting to see her standing there like a useless droid but found her doing what the droids were supposed to be doing (which they weren't that's why he started yelling at them). As he walked over to her, a young male about the age of twenty-five started to help her.

River was putting fuel into the shuttle when a man about her age walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Daniel, Count Dooku's new apprentice."

"Hi, I'm River-"

"General Grievous' new apprentice." Daniel cut in.

"Yes, how did you now that?"

"Count Dooku told me."

"Oh."

Daniel was about six feet tall with dark brown short hair and silver eyes with light skin. At that moment General Grievous walked up and River looked away taking the gasoline tube out of the shuttle.

"What are you doing?'' he asked River clearly upset.

"I'm doing what the droids aren't doing so we can get on our way faster." she said matter of factly.

Daniel smiled to himself he could tell that he liked her already. Daniel decided to break the silence, which turned out to be a stupid idea.

"Hi, I'm Daniel."

And he stuck out his hand, which was even more stupid.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHY YOU'RE HERE BUT YOU BETTER LEAVE BEFORE YOU END UP DEAD!" Yelled Grievous straightening up to his full height.

River looked completely freaked out but the General wasn't paying any attention to her so he didn't see.

"Okay, I think I'll be going now. Bye, bye." And Daniel rushed off to find Count Dooku.

General Grievous growled in Daniels direction and watched him disappear.

When he turned around River looked like she was recovering from heart failure.

"What's wrong?" he growled

"Um nothing, I'm just recovering from a outburst that I wasn't expecting, replied River with a frightened tone. "But if I might warn you he was-"

The General gave her a deadly glare and cut her off by saying "As I said before I don't care, understand?"

"Yes master," was all she could say and she lowered her head in submission.

He hadn't been expecting her to call him master, but it did have a nice ring to it so he didn't say anything.

He stormed off to give some last minute orders, and River removed the stuff that had been lying around and put them in their proper place. When he came back he motioned for her to get on the shuttle and she obeyed immediately.

Once they had taken off River got up and walked over to the wall and stood there with her left arm wrapped around her waist and her right elbow propped upright on her arm with her chin resting on her hand and stood there like she was pondering something of great importance.

As River was in this state, she was thinking about what Count Dooku would do if he found out General Grievous had yelled and threatened his new apprentice. She was also trying to figure out why he had yelled at him, but he was from Kalee and Kaleesh males were extremely dominant with other males so that was pretty obvious because she had grown up playing with only male's.

Her thoughts went to G., she missed him so much she wished that she could be in his arms and him telling her how much he loved her, but that could never happen because he was dead and she was the apprentice of a grumpy controlling cyborg.

Then Daniel crossed her mind. She thought he was handsome actually really cute, and she thought that the way he had tried to be friendly to Grievous was extremely funny even though he could have ended up dead, and the way he got out of there after he had been yelled at was funny. She would have laughed so hard if she hadn't been scared out of her wits and that she wouldn't have gotten yelled at herself.

As she sat down she looked at Grievous' eyes, he wasn't looking at her so he didn't see her look at him, she had seen those eyes before and they were not his. All Kaleesh eyes were the same but the expressions that General Grievous' eyes had seemed strangely familiar, they kinda reminded her of G.'s but he had died on impact so General Grievous could not be him, even though he had the same initial as G., but if there was some connection she would find out even if she liked what she found or not.

She decided that when they got back to the _Invisible Hand_ that she would look for any connection between the things she had of G.'s and what she could find about her master, even if it was risky business.

She stretched her arms with her fingers entwined together and popped them, she stretched them over her head and stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching."

"Why?''

"Because it feels good," she replied to a curious master.

She put her hands down. "Soo what is the purpose of this master/apprentice gig? Are we supposed to go into battle and fight side by side and make sure the other one doesn't end up dead?" River asked.

"I'm just as clueless as to being your master as you are to being my apprentice," said Grievous sounding more agitated at himself than at her.

"Well if that's the case then we'll be learning things alike and unalike together."

General Grievous had not expected himself to admit this to her let alone himself. He wanted to be the best master that he could and still be taken seriously, she appeared to be smart and experienced in battle but what she lacked most was the ability to use a lightsaber so he decided that when he had a spare moment he would teach her some techniques.

Believe it or not he was actually fond of River, she may have her faults but she tried to do her best to please him even if it wasn't perfect. But he would never under any circumstance tell her how he really felt.

The shuttle landed and General Grievous got up and River followed him off the shuttle. The commanding droid greeted the General and explained to him what was going on.

"Our troops are in position we are just waiting for further orders sir."

"Advance and attack" ordered Grievous, the droid hurried off to follow out the command.

"Come on we need to get to the front lines now."

River rushed after him, when they got to the front they faced at least nine hundred Yuzicorians and the droid army was out numbered, but River liked the situation she knew that with General Grievous here to help fight and his apprentice who was a former warrior coming out of personal exile that things would go in their favor.

Then from a long way back she heard a droid call out "ADVANCE AND ATTACK."

And Grievous started to advance while he split his two arms in half and pulled out four sabers and ignited them.

"Be careful these Yuzicorians can be tough if you aren't experienced."

She pulled out both her double bladed and single bladed saber's and ignited them and replied "I'll do it the way I used to fight back on Kalee so I'll be able to take care of myself and if these Yuzicorians are anything like I have faced before this will be a snap."

If he had a mouth he would have smiled but he didn't so he just grunted.

River said one last thing, "See you alive on the other side!" and they charged.

She covered the distance at the same pace as Grievous and when they made impact with the Yuzicorians she didn't notice anything else than what she was faced with, as she expected they were not that hard to defeat and she was piling up the kills fast, but General Grievous being he had four arms was piling faster, but she was keeping a good pace which surprised her because it had been a year since she had fought, the only other thing that kept her mind was that she was fighting side by side with General Grievous her master and it felt like she was fighting with G. instead.

The fighting went on into the night and she did not feel like quitting in fact she had just gotten started, instead of feeding off of energy she would fight on until she started to get tired and then she would take it up to greater speed and strength, she liked to feed off of her pain and weariness it made her fight better and it made her feel stronger and that was what she liked.

When the battle closed to an end and she was at her strongest she walked up to Grievous and smiled.

"Well it looks like your alive." he said sounding somewhat pleased but she doubted it was because of her.

They stood there for awhile and she saw a flash of pale blue from the opposite side of the General and slowly crept towards them, she waited until the Jedi was about to strike and she whipped out her single bladed lightsaber and ignited it in time to block the young humans blow.

"Surrender now or you shall die girl." He said as he gave her a deadly glare.

"Never, because I have taken a vow to kill any Jedi that cross' path's with mine so even if you surrendered you will die."

And she spun behind him and jabbed attacked at his back but he was experienced and blocked it and dished out attack after attack to only have them blocked and dished back with greater force.

"But you see I have also taken a vow, and that is to avenge the death of my master by killing the first enemy I come in contact with that would not surrender whether or not I find her attractive, and you are the first enemy I have come in contact with and you wouldn't surrender so that means your as good as dead." he said as he tried to trip her and make her fall.

"Then I guess that each of our lives depends on our skills with lightsabers."

And she reached into her cloak and pulled her double bladed saber out ignited it and put the other one inside her cloak. The battle between the two got intense and lasted another ten minutes when it finally took a turn for the worst for River. He cheated by Force pushing her and she lost her balance she swayed but didn't fall but she didn't recover in time and he cut her leg and her waist.

She cried out in pain but that boosted her energy and she struck him right through the stomach, he was standing upright and she was on her knees and as a farewell she told him.

"I told you so." and she pulled out the end of her saber, he collapsed and she stayed in that position for a while then she got up and retrieved her foes lightsaber and when she stood up she saw another saber in his belt and she grabbed that one too. _It must have been his masters,_ she thought. As she limped back towards were the battle had started between her and the Jedi she gripped her waist.

When she walked up to General Grievous he turned around and asked,

"I suppose that by you being the one to return you obtained a new lightsaber?"

"Actually two." she replied feeling pleased with herself.

He noticed that she was standing more or less on one leg and that she was gripping her waist and trying hard not to show that she was in pain.

"But I see you didn't come out of it without injury."

"The only ones I have out of a day and I'm presuming most of the night of battle."

"Go over there and the medic droids will take care of those for you and then get on to that shuttle over there." He said first pointing to a group of droids then to the direction of the shuttle that they had arrived in earlier.

"Yes sir." And she left him to take care of his business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got off the shuttle it was early morning and River was trying hard not to collapse.

"You can go and rest now and when you wake up notify a droid and send it to tell me and wait for me in the observatory room."

"Yes sir."

River left him as she made her way to her room. When she got there she used her reserved strength to get a shower and crawl into her bed, and before she could close her eyes she was in a deep and dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hmmm I wonder why he wants her in the observatory room...very peculair. So how did you like her first mission with her new master?


	8. Chapter Eight: A Lesson

**Chapter Eight: A Lesson and Some New Information**

When she woke up it was mid day and she got up, ate lunch, and got dressed. She didn't put any of the paint on because she only wore it when she was in battle. When she left her room she followed out Grievous' orders and sought out a droid and had it go find him, then she made her way to the observitory room.

When she was half way there she ran into Count Dooku. Just to be on the safe side she bowed.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Well I haven't been given proper instruction as to how I'm supposed to greet my leaders but I'm sure that I will soon learn."

"I don't doubt that."

There was a unnerving pause. "I have a question about General Grievous' past and I was wondering if you could answer it for me."

"It depends on what they are and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Well to make it easy could you tell me everything you know about his past?"

"Well before the crash he was a Kaleesh warrior, and after the crash he was half dead and when an acquaintance of mine brought him to the Geonosians he was unconsiece and he told them to give him a new body and he had some flaws such as honor, pride, and the most difficult one _love._"

"What are so bad about those? Every living thing that I know has those and even the hardest most aggressive warrior loved something whether it is the love of battle or the love of another being. By the way what did he love?"

"I was hoping you were going to ask, he loved a female back on Kalee, from the picture I saw she was stunning but I don't remember her features clearly. She was a warrior just like him, second best and him being the first and most deadly warrior. He was the general and she was his second in command if he wasn't on the field. The part every woman warrior played was that depending on their appearance and skill, they would dress as a slave and would go into the enemies camp and hopefully gain the favor of the strongest most feared men in the camp, many women would go at once and the goal was to kill them and get out before being discovered." he paused

"And after a mission she didn't return. When he found this out he went into a state that he is still in hating if male and not being extremely fond of females but he still has that one flaw because that is part of what makes him so extremely good at what he does. Does that answer a good portion of your question?" he asked as they walked into the observatory room.

"Yes it does, thank you for your time I look forward to being able to talk to you again."

"And I you." and he left her.

She walked up to the window and sat down were she normally did, as she sat there she stared into the vast depths of space and pondered what Count Dooku had told her. She considered her past, could that mission she went on before G. had died been the mission that Count Dooku was talking about.

She had went on this mission and she was found out and badly beaten and left for dead, she had fed off of her pain and she had made a mixture of herbs she had in her pouch and recovered slowly she hadn't had enough strength to make it back to her clan so she had been missing for a month at least and the day she finally made it back it was that morning that G. had died.

She stopped her train of thoughts and stared out the window, she loved staring into space it made her feel small and trusting she knew that if she didn't harm it, it wouldn't harm her.

When she finally heard the familiar clinking sound she stood at attention, when the sound stopped outside the door she waited... and waited for him to come in. When he finally came in he looked as if he would throw something into the wall if it dared to question him so she decided to agree with everything he said and lay low.

"That stupid droid, why can't they be a little more intelligent?" he said as he stormed into the room.

"I don't know sir perhaps if I did some tinkering on one of them then I might be able to make them more efficient."

He looked at her as if he had just realized that she was there. "You can do that?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah but it depends on if it can be fixed, but first you have to know how the thing works then you make the adjustments."

"As soon as you and I are done I want you to get to work on that notion."

"Yes sir." "

"Did you bring your lightsabers?"

What a stupid question.

"Yes." she answered not saying what she was thinking.

"Hand them here." he held out his hand and waited for her to obey.

She got all four out and handed them to him. He inspected them by rotating them in his hands and turning them on so he could see what she had as far as weaponry, then he handed them back to her and told her to leave out two sabers, and seeming to be somewhat pleased and in a better mood. She obeyed without hesitation and waited for further instruction.

He ignited two of his lightsabers and announced: "Defend yourself." and he lunged.

She knew that she was going to have to duel him agian eventually, and most likely when he thought she least expected it, but she was an ex-warrior returning to her former life and had experienced with such forms of attacks, exactly like Grievous was doing now and for some reason it seemed extremely familiar to her, in fact too familiar.

So when he lunged himself at her, she just dodged him and ignited her own lightsabers and lunged back at him, blocking his every attack and watching his every move. While she was fighting her wounds from the previous night opened up and great shooting pains came from her leg and waist, instead of falling down she gave a burst of energy and fought harder and stronger. She decided to use one saber so she switched one off and put it back in her cloak and concentrated on the one.

She became one with it, feeling the vibration of the blade and the strength that it was faced with. She closed her eyes and fought on, she could feel what was coming from Grievous when his sabers hit hers and she knew how to either to attack or to block.

She never tired, the longer they fought the stronger and more energized she was. She wished she never had to stop, she loved the rhythm of the sabers and the speed and strength, it felt like a dance, she felt like it was all she knew and she never wanted to leave the sanctuary she was in when she was like this.

She knew she wasn't perfect with a lightsaber, she could tell that when she had blocked that she could have attacked and she knew that she would never be as skilled as him but she wanted to be close to it someday, she was not in a hurry to learn she wanted to learn at a pace that was comfortable that way she could get familiar with what it was she was learning.

When the duel finally ended she wished that she could have done better, but this was her first lesson as his apprentice and he had a different technique than her previous master had.

"What did Soreka teach you concerning lighsabers?" he asked.

"The really basic stuff, it had just started to be a challenge when she died."

"When you fought on Kalee what techniques did you use when you were fighting a tough opponent?"

"Mostly stealth."

"And did you ever have feelings for any male back on Kalee?"

"Yes I di-" she stopped he had tricked her with a line of questions and worked his way into her past she had to be more careful and listen better.

"Who was he? What was his name?"

Well she had just better answer his questions it wasn't like it was going to do her any harm in him knowing _some_ things about her past and she sat down on the window ledge because it was going to take awhile.

"He was the chief I told you about when we first met. I didn't know his name and he had me call him G. I knew him ever since my first day of training, we had started out as close friends and from that it progressed and before I knew it I was just down the hall from him in his house. For five years we fought side-by-side and then one day he assigned me on a mission that was extremely dangerous but I had experience and I was the best candidate for the job. The mission was to go into the Huk's camp and kill the leader without being found out. And after about two day's into it I was found out and was beaten and dumped and left for dead. I had some herbs in my pouch and made some healing lotion and I slowly recovered in safety and this lasted a month, well from what I was told G. thought that I was dead and he had gone into a state of a mad person. He went on every little thing that could break into a battle and killed, I was told that, that was the way he handle his grief. When I made my way back to camp it was night by the time I got back and as I soon found out that morning he had gotten on a shuttle and it crashed and he died." As she finished telling him this she put her hand on her forehead and looked at the floor

He remand silent, for he was absorbing what she had just told him.

"Go to the Geonosians and tell them that you need all the information on the droids, and if they question you tell them that you're my apprentice and if they don't cooperate they'll have to deal with me."

She stared blankly for a moment and it struck her what he was talking about.

"Yes sir."

He turned around to leave and looked over his shoulder and said

"And stop saying yes sir just say my name it gets to be annoying, understood?"

"Crystal!"

He rolled his eyes and left. She got up and followed him out the door and they went separate directions, he to the right and she to the left


	9. Chapter Nine: Mulling Things Over

Yes I know long time no update, so to make it up to you I'm posting two chapters!!! That's right two.

Oh and I'm am not recieving feedback on my fic I need to know if its good or not so I know to continue working on my sequal. So please if you want another stroy after this one tell me so!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Mulling Things Over**

As he walked down the halls of his flagship toward his room (he had nothing he needed to attend to). His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he needed to think things over and he wanted to do it in seclusion.

When he walked into his room he sat down on the chair that was situated by the window so he could look out at the planet they were hovering off of. His room was fairly large it had a medium sized table in the center of the room so that he could go over battle strategies and the wall that faced the door was all glass and then there was the chair he was sitting in.

His thoughts went to the day that he and Soreka had gone on the mission when he had met River. The first thing he thought when she bumped into him was that she was as stupid as one of the droids, but she had proven him wrong especially when they dueled.

Over the five months she had been with the Separatist's she had proven herself time and time again, she would feed off of her anger and pain to strengthen her skills, she always kept her cool when he had purposely antagonized her, and she showed respect to her leaders especially him.

She always stayed on a lower key than what she was used to. He would like it better if she acted like she used to, defending what she believed against what he would say and stand up for herself.

But she was a good apprentice, she had skill with a lightsaber and was open to new skills that she would eventually acquire, she didn't question his authority, and she was brilliant. But she wasn't perfect, during their first lesson she could have attacked when she blocked and visa-versa, but it had been the first one and he had a strong feeling that the next one she would improve.

The only thing that he was worried about was how he should be her mentor, like she said the other day they would learn things together alike and unalike. He could understand the unalike part but not about the alike.

Then his thoughts went to how he got her to tell him about her past. He hadn't pre-planned to ask her that question; he didn't even know it was a topic he was concerned with. Why should he care if his apprentice had ever been in love? He was General Grievous Supreme Commander of the Separatist's Droid Army for gosh sake's and the only thing that concerned him was if she had ever loved anyone. This extremely annoyed him, yeah he was curious about her past but he didn't want to know if she had been in love.

After he cooled down he started to think of ways he could get her to stand up for herself, and then it occurred to him. He would send her over the edge, he would find something, **_anything_** to criticize her. And he would enjoy it.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I keep going or no? And should I rewrite the story for a better writing style? 


	10. Chapter Ten: A Droid Thing

**Chapter Ten: A Droid Thing**

As River made her way through the halls she criticized herself for being such a bad listener. She couldn't believe that she had just told him Grievous, of all people (or something to that nature) about the most personal part of her past!!!

She didn't realize that she had came to a stop but she heard voices and it sounded like Dooku's and she thought Daniel's. She couldn't hear what was being said due to she was to far away but she guessed that when the talking stopped that they went separate directions. She stood there waiting for the sound of footsteps to draw away but instead they came toward her. Then Daniel turned the corner and he almost knocked her over.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," said Daniel clearly flustered.

"It's okay." she reassured him.

"So where are you headed?" he asked turning pink.

"I'm on my way to get some info on droids so that I can hopefully and hopefully being the operative word make them more intelligent, because their not only driving me mad but General Grievous as well."

"Is General Grievous that big scary droid that is really cranky and yelled at me?"

"He is not a droid and not cranky all the time, and in answer to your question yes he is and he's my master."

_You idiot!!! If you want to impress a girl you don't insult her master, even if he is._ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or your master."

She looked at him and smiled "It's okay, I would have probably done the same thing and I know that he is like that."

"So are you going to be able to make droids more intelligent?"

"No…more or less it's a fools errand."

"What do you mean it's a fools errand?"

"Just that, it is impossible to make something that was not made intelligent, intelligent."

"Will ain't that just fine and dandy. Big scary droid master is not going to like that."

"I know. But I did tell him that I might not be able to do it."

"Well at least he's pre-warned."

"I guess so."

They turned the corner and walked into the Geonosians facility.

They finally found who they were looking for, actually he found them. He started chattering in Geonosian and they shrugged because they could not understand him.

He made a motion with his hands for them to follow him and they did. They followed him to a table and he handed them earpieces and motioned for them to put them in their ears, and they did.

"And now you will be able to understand the Geonosian language word for word and any other language. I am Sucima Grak'ama, but just call me Suci. Now how may I be able to help you?"

"I need all your information on droids and some of the more helpful things for building a starfighter."

"Um you have to have access to it to be able to get that kind of information," he said rather smugly.

"Well how about I'm General Grievous' apprentice and he said that if I had any trouble he would take care of it personaly, and I don't think that would be to good for your health." said River rather triumphantly.

When she said this Suci's eyes grew big and he started to go into a flurry and yelling orders in a panic as if the General himself would storm in any second.

After the dust cleared (not literally) River saw six dollies piled high with boxes of papers and computer disc's.

"Um could you have six droids take those to observatory room and take a large table too and set it up with some lamps."

"Sure can." and Suci totlled off to go get six droid to carry out the request.

When he came back six droids were with him and they moved the dollies and set off.

Daniel and River started to take out the earpieces but Suci told them to keep them because they would probably need them again. They thanked him and left. They walked idly around the ship enjoying the others company. River talked about her past and told him things that she normally wouldn't tell anybody else, and she trusted that Daniel wouldn't either at least that was what she thought.

They made their way to the hanger and they walked on the upper walkways that were suspended from the ceiling. They saw a crate of rifles tip over and fire, and due to some very bad luck General Grievous had walked into the hanger and as some of the bullets made contact with him a metallic ring went through the entire hanger. Grievous stood there stunned but that didn't last for long, after he recovered he started yelling at the droids about how stupid they were.

They stood in the shadows for a while so that if due to more bad luck if the General looked in their direction he wouldn't see them.

"You know I actually feel sorry for those pieces of scrap metal."

"I do too, at least he's not throwing them."

When Daniel said this Grievous started to pick up some of the closest droids and throw them.

"Look's like I was wrong."

"Appear's so," said River as she made her way to the nearest exit.

As they made their way deeper into the heart of the_ Invisible Hand_ the sound from the hanger faded.

"Well I had better go and see if Count Dooku needs me to attend to anything before I turn in." said Daniel

"Yeah I should start my reading on my little misadventure. Bye."

"Bye." said Daniel, as he turned headed back towards the hanger.

River made her way to the observatory room. When she walked in she saw that on the far wall the droids had set up the large table with lamps on it and the six dollies piled high with material. She sighed as she got the first box and sat down. She opened the lid to the box and picked up the piece of paper on the top and prepared herself for a long night of reading.

* * *

Review pretty please 


	11. Chapter Eleven: An Intruder

Yes I know for those of you who actually read this, this is a short update...I had pretty much given up on posting the rest of this. I've had this first part of the trilogy done for some time, and I'm working on the sequal...but sadly it seems you the readers don't review and when you don't review me as the author gets discouraged and pretty much doesnt bother about updating as much. So if you want more update's quicker then you'll need to review. Also I've been encredibly busy since I've started college and I'm involved in an AWSOME POTC pro-board.

Oh thanks BYLTK for the review I hope you enjoy reading this.

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven: An Intruder**

General Grievous made his way through the many halls of his flagship the_ Invisible Hand_, he was deep in thought. The previous day had been a downward spiral ever since he left River. He came to the door to the observatory room and walked in. He saw on the far wall a table with some lamps on and six dollies piled high with reading material, and there were various piles on the table and in the midst of them was a sleeping River. He slowly walked out of the room and headed toward his own.

* * *

River sat up and stretched as soon as the door slid closed. She got up and walked out of the room, she looked down the hallway and saw General Grievous turn the corner.

_Oh great I hope he was just walking by and hadn't just left the observatory room._ "Oh well if he did he, there's nothing I can do about falling asleep half way through the second box." she said aloud to herself.

She decided that she would hunt down breakfast and go report to Grievous, but first she needed to freshen up.

When she was outside her bedroom door she stopped a droid that was passing by and told him to go get her breakfast. She went into the bathroom and washed her face then went back into where her bed was and went over to the mirror and brushed her hair and let it hang down. She put on a grey skirt and a ivory long sleeved peasant shirt with black embroidery on it. She didn't want to wear her cloak so she put on the belt that he father gave her and put her four lightsabers on it. After she ate her breakfast she set off to find her master.

General Grievous was wandering aimlessly around his ship when a droid came up to him and said:

"Sir there is a Jedi intruder in the storage bay."

After Grievous heard this he took of running hunched down in a predatory stance. When he entered the storage bay he didn't see anything but heard the faint rustle of robes.

"Come out and fight you Jedi scum of a coward," he said in a hiss. He said this to make the Jedi angry and come out of his hiding place.

It worked.

"I'm not the coward it is you who are the coward," he said coming out from behind the pile of boxes beside Grievous with his saber ignited.

"Haa, all Jedi scum are the same, when their threatened they run and hide, and when they aren't they think they can waltz right in and take control." Grievous said this as he drew out two sabers and ignited them.

He started to circle the Jedi and then he lunged. He didn't expect much of a challenge from the Jedi and found it easy to dish out more than his share of attacks and he hardly had to block any from the opposing side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slim figure walk over the thresh hold and stand there watching. He knew without seeing the face that it was River.

"So you have a prisoner," scoffed the Jedi.

"No actually she is my apprentice."

He used so much force in his lightsabers that it knocked the already shocked Jedi to the floor and so end his life. Grievous kicked the lightsaber away and shredded what remand of the body, then he walked over to the lightsaber and picked it up and added it to his collection.

River didn't seem to notice what had just happened, in fact she appeared not to feel sorry for the scum but seeming she hated Jedi just as much as he did, at least they had something in common. He walked past River and started to walk aimlessly again, and River followed in silence waiting for him to say _something_.

River finally decided to break the silence that wasn't unnerving but was kind of strange.

"Sooo where are we going?"

"We?"

"Yeah we, I can tell when some one is going nowhere in particular."

"_We _aren't going any where, and why are you following me?" he said looking over his sholdier.

"Because I thought that you would like it if I came and reported my doings of yesterday after our lesson."

"Then why aren't you reporting?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't appreciate it if I started rambling without you saying that you wanted me to report."

So she was actually thinking about how he felt, very interesting.

"Very well then, report."

"Well for the research that I'm doing on the droids is going great even though there are six big dollies piled high with reading material and I'm on the second box on the first dolly."

"Then I suggest that you continue reading."

"Yes master."

When they came to the next intersection of hallways she veered off to the left and he to the right, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Hmmmm...might there just be more than a master/apprentice relationship going on I wonder?

R&R please


	12. Chapter Twelve: Some Big Info

Yeah this is a short chapter BUT...big things happen in this one...THANKS BYLTK FOR YOUR REVIEWS

enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Some Big Information For Both Of Them**

After Grievous and River went their separate ways, Grievous made his way to his room. He had a feeling that he needed to find something, he didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that he would know when he found it.

When he got to his room he started rummaging through his stuff and then he started looking through his cloaks.

When he got to his navy and scarlet cloak he found a piece of folded up paper. His instincts told him he found what he was looking for, it had writing on the back but he wanted to see what was hidden inside the folds. When he unfolded it he saw that it was a picture of...

River made her way back to the observatory room. She started to go through the box that she was currently reading her way through when she found a disc that was titled _General Grievous' files_.

She snatched up the disc and headed to her room. When she got there she pushed some buttons on a key pad and a computer came out of the wall.

She put the disc in and a menu came up with four files: Medical files, Mechanical structure, Mechanic files, and History. She clicked on the History file and up came a timeline with a picture of what he looked like before the crash and the picture was of...

"River?" said Grievous in an audible whisper as he sat down in his chair trying to control his breathing.

"My breathers going out!!! Where are those stupid Geonosians when you need them?"

After he calmed down enough that his breathing was even he turned the picture over and read what it said on the back. _Your one love, Shikura_.

After he read this he got up and went to find Count Dooku before he left so that he could get some questions answered.

_G.? General Grievous is G.?_ Thought River to herself as she hit the print button and snatched the copy up. Now it all made since, G.'s shuttle had been sabotaged by San Hill and he brought what was left of him to Geonosis so that they could modify him.

She rushed out of the room and went to find Count Dooku so she could get answers to some much needed questioning.

Count Dooku was getting ready to board his shuttle so that he could leave this funny farm of a flagship so he could get a much need break from his old apprentice, when General Grievous came walking in.

"Excuse me Count Dooku I need to talk to you if there is somewhere you don't need to be."

"It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere at the present time does it?" said Dooku clearly showing he wasn't pleased. "How can I be of assistance?"

"By explaining this." said Grievous as he shoved the picture in his face.

Count Dooku didn't flinch by this sudden movement when he replied, "It's a picture of River what is there to explain?"

"What was it doing in one of my cloaks and why does it have this written on the back?" said Grievous as he turned the picture over.

"Ahh yes Shikura is River's warrior name and you gave her the name when she became a warrior, and she gave you the picture as a thank you."

At that moment River walked into the hanger but Grievous' back was turned so he didn't see her, Dooku made a slight movement with his hand and River caught what he meant and walked back out. _Fast_.

By sheer luck Grievous turned around and walked off without a word after River was out of the hanger.

River made her way through the halls to the hanger. She wanted to catch Dooku before he left. As she walked in she saw Grievous and the Count deep in conversation. Grievous had his back to her so he didn't see her but Count Dooku did and he made a movement with his hand as if telling her to get out of there and fast. She did, she went and hid so that she could see when her master left.

Shortly after she hid he turned around and started walking in her direction, she ducked back into her hiding spot and waited till she didn't hear him walking away from her. She got up and walked over to Count Dooku.

"So I guess you have some questions for me too." said Dooku as she walked up and stood right in front of him.

"Yes actually I do." she handed the picture to him. "Is this what he looked like before the crash?"

"Yes it is and you seem to have answered your questions all ready, you did better the General."

"Great so he knows that our past's are connected?"

"Correct." She slumped and sighed.

''Thank you for your time and I hope that you have a safe journey."

"Your very welcome Miss River, I hope that there is not a disaster."

"You and I both." said River as she took her leave.

Count Dooku got onto the ship thinking to himself how wonderfully things were playing out the way he wanted them to.

* * *

hmmm I wonder what will happen next now that they both know that they had a relationship when he was whole...I wonder if they both have the same feelings they once did. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: On Argument

Here is another chap. Ive put three up because I hadnt updated in a few days

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: An Argument**

After Grievous finished his chat with Dooku he made his way up to the upper walkways of the hanger. He watched River talk with Count Dooku about what he did not know but River didn't seem to be all that pleased about the conclusion of the conversation and left. Again he took another aimless stroll through his ship and when he came to the observatory room he walked in.

After River left the hanger she made her way back to the observatory room. When she walked in she walked over to the table and turned the lamps off and sat in her favorite place. She thought she saw a movement in the shadows but didn't pay it any heed. She sighed as she rested her head back on the wall behind her, she looked at the picture and crumbled it up and threw a few feet from her, and then she put her head on her knees.

She heard the faint rustling of a cloak then the unwrinkleing of paper. She looked up and saw Grievous standing there looking at himself, his eyes had mixed emotions that she could not read.

"So you know too?" he said looking at her as more of a statement of fact then a question.

She looked away clearly showing that she didn't want to talk. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"It's not like we can change the past," he said trying to get her to say something.

She stood up. "Don't you think I know that? I've known that ever since you "supposedly" died."

"WELL I DON"T LIKE IT JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO." he yelled straightening up to his full opposing height.

"WELL GOOD ITS NOT LIKE I CARE." she said yelling back.

"GREAT, AT LEAST THATS A LOAD OFF MY BACK."

There was another pause and Grievous walked to the window, she turned around and studied his back with a _look_ on her face.

"You know what, it's not like I'm going to try and rekindle what we used to have because your so...-"

"SO WHAT?" he aid spinning around to her with a deadly look in his eyes.

"SO HEARTLESS!!!" River stopped and once she grabbed what she said she turned around and left.

Grievous just stood there too stunned to stop her or to say anything back.

He turned and faced the window and took the picture out of his pocket within his cloak and looked at it for a very long time trying to sort out the feelings and emotions that he could not understand.

* * *

oh my heart!!!!...Greivous kinda reminds me of Jones at times...i dont know why 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: More than A Friend

**Chapter Fourteen: More Than A Friend**

After River rushed out of the observatory room she headed for her room. As she turned the first corner she about collided with Daniel.

"Whoa. Are you alright?"

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!!" said River as she leaned back onto the wall

"Okay you can tell me when you want to, but first let's get you to your room."

She propped herself up and Daniel put his arm around her waist to steady her and they made their way to her room.

When they walked in Daniel noticed the computer screen.

"What's that?" said Daniel pointing to the computer screen.

River looked in the direction he was pointing and rushed over to the computer and shut it off.

"That's part of why I'm not alright."

They sat down next to each other on the bed.

"So aren't you going to ask me whats wrong?"

"No I hadn't planned on it but since you asked whats wrong?

River looked at him seriously she like it that he didn't want to push the matter in fact she _loved _it, in fact she loved everything about him.

"Well to make a long story short I found a picture of what the General looked like before he is what he is now, and come to find out he was the man that I loved that I thought was dead, and I told him what used to be between him and I could never be again due to he is so heartless."

"You actually said that?" said Daniel looking at her as if he was going to fall face flat on the ground and worship the ground that she walked on.

"Ooh yeah."

They started laughing so hard that they had to wrap their arms around the other and when they stopped Daniel kissed her and she did back.

"Wow do you know how long it's been since I actually did that?"

"No, but how many guys have you kissed?"

"Not counting you, one."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you can easily guess who."

"Yeah and to think I have him for compition."

"No you don't have to worry about any compition from anybody other than yourself."

"Oh so you think that I can be compition to myself?"

"Just forget the topic and lets go get something to eat." said River as she got up and walked out of the room.

For the remainder of the day they spent it in each other's presence and doing the things they needed to attend to together without running into the General, which was a relief.

That evening as they walked around the ship exploring the many rooms River asked "So do you think you could spar with me?"

"Yes were would you like to practice: observation deck or observatory room?"

"Observation deck."

"Okay see you tomorrow." and Daniel walked down the hall opposite River, and went to report the happenings to his master.

* * *

Uh oh Grievous ye have a problem called Daniel on your hands 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Conffession

Okay Disclaimer: These lyrics are not mine they are Josh Grobans' Im not claiming them as mine or anything of the sort I just love this song and had to put it on here.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Confession**

After River and Daniel departed River finished her stroll and ended up in front of the observatory room. She walked in and walked over to the window and stared into the depths of space. She started to hum a tune and then she started to softly sing but she failed to realize that a very irritated General had come into the room and stopped abruptly to listen to her sing.

_I have been blind,_

_Unwilling,_

_To see the true love,_

_You're giving,_

_I have ignored every blessing,_

_I'm on my knees,_

_Confessing..._

_That I feel myself surrendure,_

_Each time I see your face,_

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace,_

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place,_

_I can't hide it,_

_Now hear my confession._

Grievous just stood there paralyzed by her voice; it was so soothing that it calmed him tremendously. River stood there totally oblivious that she had an audience and sung to her hearts content.

_I have been wrong about you,_

_Thought I was strong without you,_

_For so long, _

_Nothing could move me,_

_For so long,_

_Nothing could change me,_

_Now I feel myself surrendure,_

_Each time I see your face,_

_I am captured by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace,_

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place,_

_I can't hide it,_

_Now hear my confession,_

_You are the air that I breathe,_

_You're the ground beneath my feet,_

_When did I stop believing?_

She repeated the last line of the song until it faded into a light whisper. After she finished she stood there thinking back on when Grievous had sung that song to her once.

"A very familiar tune, I think I remember some distant memory of myself singing it once."

When River heard Grievous' voice she turned around and stared at him in wonder.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

He put his hands behind his back and leaned down in a predatory state and walked up next her staring out at the vastness of space. She turned around and faced the window but not looking out it.

"I have to tell you something," she said without looking at him, he just stood there waiting.

She took his silence as permission to continue "When we first met again back on Kalee the time we had the duel I had a feeling that I was going to be afraid of you, and on the shuttle ride I was extremely afraid of you and have been since that day." she paused to let that sink in. "Even though I didn't let you see that I was afraid I was terrified. Ever since I went to train to be a warrior which I know that you know this too, I was told and trained not to show my mind through my eyes because it is dangerous to let your enemy know what your thinking. I had never been good at that, but after your shuttle crashed it became my protection. My mind was the only place that I could go and not have to worry about what other people thought of me. And I have been trying to train myself to show my emotions, I think that would help people understand me better."

Grievous was pleased to hear that she was actually afraid him, it made him feel more superior and stronger than her, but come to think of it he had always been.

"And when we met for the first time I had always had great respect for you, not only because you were to be my future chief, but because you were courageous and cared for your people and wanted to protect what you held dear. And I think that was the reason why I loved you."

Grievous turned to look at her but she was walking out of the room. He was too stunned to do anything; the only thing he could do was pull the picture out and look at it and try to understand that feeling or memory he did not understand. But a faded memory came to him, he was being wed to a girl but he could not make out her face but he could tell that she had long brown hair and eyes that could calm his greatest rage.

* * *

awwww this is a good chap in my opinion hehe...but notice she said loved not love...sigh River get a grip girl you KNOW you love him LEAVE Daniel before he hurts you and BAD!!!!!

Oh please review


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Practice, Practice

**Chapter Sixteen: Practice, Practice, Practice**

River stretched luxuriously and smiled at the night of uninterrupted sleep.

She got up and wandered into the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her hair into a ponytail and went back out to the dresser. She pulled out a chocolate brown skirt that went half way up her shins and put it on, then she rummaged around looking for a worn pink tank and slipped her boots on and put her cloak on and set off to get breakfast.

After she had something to eat she went to look for Daniel. She found him in the hanger checking what looked like his personal fighter. When he saw her his face brightened up and he greeted her warmly.

"Hello beautiful!!" he said as he embraced her.

"Hello yourself!!"

"Ready for your first practice session?"

"Yup."

And they headed for the observation deck.

On their way there Daniel seemed to be struggling with something that was on his mind trying to decide if he should tell her something, he must have decided to because he told her.

"River since the day that I met you in the hanger I could tell that you were force sensitive."

River ran this through her mind a couple of times.

"Really? I'm force sensitive?" Daniel nodded his head. "I can't believe it!" she said smiling.

"Well believe it. If you want me too I could teach you what I learn from Count Dooku."

"Really you would?"

"Yeah." River's smile soon turned to a frown.

"Whats with the upside down smile?" said Daniel.

"Its just that if Grievous finds out I'm force sensitive and that I'm learning how to use it he won't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because he thinks that the only thing some one needs in battle is strategy and not use something that doesn't make things a challenge. But most of all its what Jedi use and he hates them with a passion."

"Does he _have_ to know?"

"Well no, but I would be disobeying his rules."

"Well there is no fun in not being able to do something that you would want to do, it would be something that would make your life hear enjoyable and you don't have to use it in battle."

"You have a point."

"So you want too then?"

"Tell me what I need to know and watch out universe!"

"Thats the River that I know and love."

They walked into the observation deck. It was extremely large, it was all glass and on one wall there was holoscreen and in one of the viewing stations was the Admirals Chair (in this case General Grievous' chair). And if there was a battle going on this was the place to be if you wanted to see what was going on with the permission of the General of course.

River pulled out one of her sabers and took her cloak off, igniting her saber, Daniel did the same, and so started their first practice session. They spared for two hours using one saber and taught each other the forms their masters had taught them. River knew most of the ones that Daniel showed her but he didn't know any of the ones she showed him.

After two hours they took a break and upgraded to double bladed saber and practiced with those for two hours showing the other forms. After they had finished they sat down with their backs against a window and River had her orientation to the force.

"Do you know how to use four sabers?" asked Daniel after he finished telling her what he knew about the force.

"No and how do you use four saber if you only have two hands?"

"Simple my girl, you use two doubles and if you want me to teach you how I can, you already have one all you need is another one."

"Cool."

There was a peaceful silence.

"Well I guess that I had better get to bed." said Daniel as he stood up.

"Okay. I think I'll stay here for right now. Good night."

River sat there for a very long period of time just thinking and reminiscing. After a long while she heard the sound of fast passed clinking. The door slid open and in came an extremely agitated General.

River was hidden in the shadows so he didn't see her; she lifted her head to watch him and she didn't stir after that. Grievous pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it for a long time.

"I know you're in here," he said making it sound like it was a sigh.

How could he possibly have known she was in there unless he had run into Daniel or he had eyes in the back of his head which she strongly doubted.

She leaned her head back on the windowpane shut her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"So what if I am?" she replied coolly.

She could tell without seeing him that he turned around to face her now knowing where she was located. She opened her eyes to see him put the piece of paper away and walk over and stand next to her. She stayed in sitting position.

"I know what your warrior name is," he said looking out into space not caring if she heard him or not.

"Oh really." she said rather sarcastically.

"Yes, its Shikura."

River was hit with a feeling that she couldn't explain it had been so long since she had heard her name come out of anybody's mouth and it seemed forever since it came out of his.

"And I also know why the healer named you River."

She stood up and looked at him, she had what and she wanted to know.

"Why? Why did she name me River?"

"Because she said the river that flowed through the city reminded her of you, because a river is so peaceful and calm on the surface and beneath there is a strong current at work to move it forward to embrace what is to come."

She looked out the window not wanting to make eye contact with him. There was a very long silence between the two. River finally broke the silence.

"When I look out at the vastness of space I feel so small and trusting and I know that if I don't anger it I will not be harmed." she looked at him tears glistening in her eyes and a big smile was on her face. Was she trying to tell him something without actually saying it?

"Tell me, what happened after I sent you on that mission?"

"Well after two days into it I was found out and I think I have a pretty good hunch that it was your buddy San Hill. I was beaten dumped and left for dead. I made a healing lotion with the herbs that I had and found, I slowly but steadily recovered over the period of a month and made my way back to the clan. The evening I got back I found out that, that very morning your shuttle was sabotaged. I also found out that you had gone into a state because you thought that I was dead. After I found out that you died I locked myself in your room and didn't come out for many day's. They finally had to break the door down because I was so close to dieing because I had not eaten or drank anything for that period of time. After another month the city was attacked by the Huk and Jedi and was taken captive. I went into hiding so that I wasn't executed. Then that fateful day a year later I walked out my door and banged my head into your chest plate." she chuckled and rubbed her head "I still can feel the impact when I think about."

Grievous was silent absorbing what she had said.

"Well I had better go get some sleep that way I can embrace what tomorrow has in store." and River left.

_Yes you should for tomorrow there will be an explosion and I will enjoy every minute of it._ Thought Grievous to himself as he stood there in the silence of the darkness.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: An Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics they belong to Audio Adrenaline they are not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: An Explosion**

When River woke up the next morning she walked into the bathroom took a shower walked to her dresser and put on a pair of grey pants and a pink blouse that the sleeves were long and at the wrists the gathered into a cuff around the wrists. She painted her face because she had a feeling that she was going into battle. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail leaving two strands to frame her face. She slipped her boots on and put her cloak on and set off to what she didn't know.

River made her way to the observatory room and when she walked in she saw Daniel standing at the window looking out. He turned around and smiled.

"Good morning warrior chick!!" he said rather cheerfully.

"Good morning dude!!"

"What so I'm not a warrior?"

"Nope."

"Ah come on be somewhat lenient."

"Sorry can't do that."

"Fine." he said turning his back to her with a pout on his face.

"Fine." and she turned her back to him smiling.

"Hey can you help me sort through this stuff and decipher if it is going to help me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't want to be classified as a grumpy cyborg!"

"Fine what ever you say just don't classify me as that."

"Okay."

They started sorting through the boxes.

River started to hum and Daniel thought it was nice.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Me and five friends wrote it at twelve because we wanted to have a theme song to sing when we became warriors."

"How's it go?"

"Like this:" and she started to sing.

_I'm a warrior; I'm a warrior,_

_I would die for you, for you,_

_My love is fierce; I'm a warrior,_

_I would die for you, for you,_

_I'm a warrior with a warrior's heart,_

_And it burns for you, for you,_

_My love is fierce; I'm a warrior,_

_I would die for you, give it all for you,_

_I won't give up; I won't give up on you,_

_I won't give up on you,_

_I will sing your name until my heart caves in,_

_Until my heart caves in,_

On her second time around she started to get crazy and I mean crazy. And when she started again guess who should walk in General Grievous. Daniel started to make funny motions and was having a hard time breathing trying to get Rivers attention but River thought he was laughing and didn't pay any heed.

When she finished Daniel had recovered enough he said, "Don't look behind you."

"There's something bad behind me isn't there."

"I wouldn't say _bad_ I would say very "unfortunate"."

When Daniel said this she felt a metallic hand grab the front of her cloak and slam her hard against the wall. She closed her eyes in pain and tried to squirm free even though she knew her attempt was futile.

She opened her eyes and was looking directly into Grievous' eyes and to her dismay she could read what he thought.

"What in tarnation do you think you were doing?" he demanded slamming her into the wall again.

She groaned in pain and replied, "I know your not going to like this but I was having fun."

She was right he didn't like it "Warriors don't have fun."

"Oh yeah! Well you used to get into a load of trouble back when we were in the army because you were having fun."

"That was then this is now!" he hissed as he let her go.

Daniel rushed over to her to see if she was all right.

"Are you alright?" he said in a low whisper so the Grievous wouldn't hear him because he was giving a lecture.

River eyes grew wide as Grievous turned around and Daniel had his turn at being slammed to the wall.

"WHY DID YOU INTERUPT ME?'' demanded Grievous as his grip tightened.

"Because I wanted to see if she was all right."

"And what makes you think that you have that right?"

"Because I love her!!"

Grievous let Daniel go and walked over to River and stood in front of her, she grabbed his hand to steady herself as she got up, she felt his hand wrap protectively around hers.

"If you as much as look at my apprentice again I will kill you, in fact since I know your not going to listen to me I will just kill you now."

Grievous split his hands in two and pulled out four sabers and ignited them, Daniel pulled out two double bladed sabers and red blades descended out of each end on both of them.

To both of their astonishment River pulled out her double bladed saber and walked up to Daniel and stood next to him as she ignited her saber. Grievous was hurt that his own apprentice sided with his nemesis, even though he was out numbered by two sabers he could easily defeat them both.

Daniel made the first move and River followed. Daniel and River worked together as a team and they gave out their share of attacks, but had to block even more from Grievous.

This went on for a very long time Daniel was getting worn out but River was getting to her strongest point. She was not only feeding off of her weariness but she felt that she had to defend what she held close to her heart. When things took a turn for the worst Daniel was knocked clear across the room and was knocked unconscious. But River kept on.

"Looks like it's just you and me." said Grievous trying to push River so that the same thing would happen to her as had happened to Daniel.

But River was smarter than to let an old attack be the cause of her downfall.

"It appears that our unfinished duel now continues," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So it does." and Grievous lunged at her.

River knocked two of his lightsabers out of his hands and he made it so that he had two arms. Daniel stirred at the other end of the room; this distracted River and she joined him on the floor.

As she made contact with the floor her saber switched off and her wrist hurt really bad which meant that it was either broken or sprianed, she could move it which meant it wasn't broken, she had landed a few feet from Daniel.

Grievous walked over to them with two of his many sabers ignited. He lifted them for the deathblow but River flung herself on top of Daniel before he could harm him any more.

"If you want to kill him you have to go through me!!" said River without quavering.

Grievous stopped, he didn't want to kill River he just had a feeling that Daniel was no good.

Grievous turned around and without looking back he walked out of the room. If he had turned around he would have finally remembered that emotion that he kept feeling because he would have seen River and Daniel wrapped in a warm embrace and kissing.

* * *

uhoh... 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A New Mission

Last chap of three dont ferget ter review

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Another Mission**

River walked out of the medical center on the ship. She had just gotten her wrist wrapped up so that it would heal properly. As she walked aimlessly around the ship she remembered that when she had grabbed Grievous' hand to steady herself and she wondered why he had actually wrapped his hand around hers like he wanted to protect her.

Her thoughts were ended when a droid came up to her. "General Grievous would like to see you in his personal quarters and he wanted me to show you the way."

"Lead on."

River followed the droid in silence. _Why does he want to see me in his personal room especially after what happened earlier._ All she knew was that she didn't want this little get together to end up in another sprained wrist or _worse_. They stopped in front of a large door and the droid left her alone.

She fixed her cloak so that it covered her whole body so that he didn't see her wrist. She moved closer to the door and it slid open and she walked in.

The room was dark all she could make out was that there was a very large table in the center of the room and the surface was cluttered with stuff. On the wall next to the door there were multiple pegs on the wall with cloaks hung neatly on them. And the wall opposite the door was a wall that was all glass and there was a large chair situated so that it looked out the window.

But the chair was missing one thing: General Grievous. River was relieved that she had a couple more moments of silence to herself. She walked over to the window and looked at the vastness of space. She heard the door slide open behind her; she didn't turn around and kept her gaze forward.

"How do you feel?" came his voice.

She turned around and looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Small."

He nodded his head and turned around and hit some buttons on a transmitter and a holo-image of Count Dooku appeared.

"I see that you got somewhere private with your apprentice before the universe came to an end." he said showing that he was not pleased.

They both bowed humbly in unison.

"My apologies sir but your droids were being idiotic as usual."

"No worries just don't let it happen again any time soon _General_." said Dooku putting Grievous down a notch.

River felt sorry for him.

"I'm assuming that you had something important if you wanted to talk to me in seclusion."

"Yes actually both of you that is why I wanted River present."

"Well were both here," said River anxious to get this over with.

Grievous looked at her not believing that she had said the exact same thing he was going to say.

"That I can see," said Dooku scowling at her, Grievous shifted closer to River ready to defend her against an opponent that she would not be able to withstand.

"As I was saying I am giving you another mission. River is to go to Coriscant and go to the Jedi Temple to seek guidance. There the Jedi will be able to tell that she is force sensitive and that she would make a perfect candidate for their experiment of seeing if a grown person can learn about the force. She is to get close to the strongest Jedi and find out their weaknesses. Grievous you are to make sure that she is not found out and are to protect her with your life in secrecy. You are to go in your personal fighter."

"Yes sir."

And with that Count Dooku was gone.

When Grievous turned around River was sitting in his chair trying to even out her breathing.

"How in the universe am I going to do this?"

"Like you used to when you went behind enemy lines," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a grateful look in her eyes.

"So you think I can do this?"

"I don't think I know!''

She put her sprained hand on his. He grabbed it and held it gently. He helped her stand up, he didn't want to let go of her hand, and he didn't want to lose her again.

"I'll be fine."

"I know," he let go of her hand and walked out of the room and headed for the Hanger, River followed in silence with a smile on her face, she held her wrist that was sprained.

As they walked into the hanger they walked over to a silver fighter. She walked up to it and ran her hand along the wing.

"She's beautiful." she sighed

"I know she's my personal fighter."

He climbed in.

"How am I going to fit in there with you?"

If he could have smiled there would have been a very mischievous one on his face. "You'll see.".

* * *

I wonder how she'll fit...ill update after dinner sometime


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A Shuttle Ride

Im going to keep posting since I have a few more chapters on this to go, and then ill start on my sequel**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: A Shuttle Ride**

"This is not what I had I mind." said River loud enough for Grievous to hear her.

She was literally sitting in his lap, River was sitting so that her back was up against him and his arms were in front of her on the controls steering the fighter because he didn't like autopilot for obvious reasons and his head was right beside hers.

"Do you think I like this?"

"Well it sure appears so."

He sighed. "You know what? Do you have to be continually talking?"

River got his point and didn't retaliate.

Even though Grievous made it seem that he didn't like the seating arrangement he really did. It made him feel like he didn't have to worry about her because he knew exactly where she was. In his arms where he felt that was were she belonged.

River set her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes ready for the very long trip ahead of them.

Grievous switched it to auto pilot after great reluctance and put it into hyper speed and enjoyed the trip. When he put it into hyper speed River was pushed against him, she did not like hyperspace at all.

She was slowly slipping off of him so he wrapped his arms around her waist that way she wouldn't end up in a humiliating position.

River did not like the feeling of slipping and was surprised and relieved when he put his arms around her. A whole bunch of memories flooded her mind and she felt like she was going to drown in them, they were all about when she used to be wrapped in his arms.

There had been many times that he had saved her from humiliation. Like when she was training to be a warrior and she twisted her ankle in a hole that wasn't supposed to be in the training field when they were practicing with the Kaleesh swords. He had picked her up and carried her to the healer so that she could put some stuff on it, and that was the day that her feelings for him had changed.

She shifted her head and looked at him. His head was dropping and his eyes were closed. She knew that he didn't sleep which probably meant he was deep in thought. She smiled to herself. At that moment he opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You know very well that I don't like that answer."

"I know, but I couldn't think of an appropriate answer."

There was a nice pause, they just sat there dozing and thinking.

"Remember when I told you about how I felt when I looked out at space?"

"Vaguely... yes."

"How I felt small and trusting and that if I didn't anger it, it wouldn't harm me, I wasn't only talking about space, I was talking about how I feel around you."

_He knew that she was trying to tell him something without actually saying it._

He looked at her and he saw full and total trust.

"So what you are saying is that you feel small around me... you trust me... and if you don't do anything to make me mad that I won't yell at you?"

River nodded her head. _Well that was an interesting concept._ He wondered if it was actually what he wanted. He all of a sudden felt great respect for River, and something else he always felt when it came to her.

"You know I think this is going to be the most frightening out of all the missions that I've done," said River feeling extremely scared.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to be spending all of my time around at least one of them and I made a vow that I would kill any Jedi that I cross paths with."

"Well if it makes you feel better if I were the one in charge I would march right in with you and help you kill them all."

"Believe it or not it does... thank you."

_Your welcome._

She set her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He held on to her more securely, he didn't realize that he was actually hurting her.

"Could you loosen your grip please." she said trying to hide her pain that was wrapped around her torso.

Grievous loosened his grip just enough that she wasn't in pain.

"Sorry."

"It's alright I won't let anything happen to me and I will be reporting to you quite often."

"True."

For the rest of the trip they sat there in silence River going in and out of sleep and Grievous thinking things to himself trying to understand them, they talked once in a while and Grievous never let her go and he never wanted too.

* * *

tehe she had to sit on his lap 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Questioning

**Chapter Twenty: Questioning**

After they landed on a secluded launch pad Grievous gave her a remote that would alert him when she wanted to see him, then he took off. She stood there a moment feeling utterly alone on a planet that her sworn enemies were on and she had to go right into the midst of them. She called a taxi and told the driver to take her to the Jedi Temple.

The ride didn't last long to her dismay, she stood on the front steps of the Jedi Temple trying to decide her next move. But she didn't have to a Jedi Master she presumed with chin length blonde hair that was growing a beard and seemed to have a friendly air to him came up to her.

"How may I help you?" he asked with a warm smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile when he was being so friendly. "I came here to seek guidance."

"Guidance on what?"

"There are things like I can understand what someone's thinking and I can tell when someone I know is near. And I was wondering what it meant?"

"Follow me Miss-?"

"Sha'ke, my father was Jedi Master Marcus Sha'ke."

"Okay follow me Miss Sha'ke."

She followed him through the many halls of the Jedi Temple; she got plenty of curious stares on the way to where ever they were going. When they were in an elevator she asked him, "Excuse me but could you tell me your name?"

"Yes I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi council. Just so you know we're going to the council chamber, and their going to ask personal questions."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

River felt like she would rather be around Count Dooku than answer personal questions to her enemies.

When the elevator door opened they were on the topmost floor of the building and they walked through a big door. They walked into a large room and in the center of the room was a circle of twelve chairs, all except one of them was filled which she guessed was Obi-wan's. They walked into the center of the circle and Obi-wan bowed a greeting so River did also.

"Who is this you have brought us Obi-wan?" said a little green guy that was at the top of the circle.

Obi-wan looked at her for her to introduce herself.

She got the clue "I'm River Sha'ke." she gulped.

The dark skinned Koren that was sitting next to the green guy looked at her with a look that he might slice right through her then and there.

"Who is your father?"

"My father was Marcus Sha'ke, he was a Jedi master and he died five years ago."

The dark skinned guy nodded his head as if confirming what he already knew. He started going down a long line of questions.

"And your mother?"

"Mieatta Sha'ke she died when I was twelve."

"Any relatives?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Your home planet?"

"Narva."

"Did you know that you were force sensitive?"

"I just found out two days ago."

"Why have you come here?"

"To seek guidance."

"Why?"

"Because I am unsure if there is anything I can do about it."

The green guy and the dark skinned guy looked at each other and without saying anything to the other they came to some kind of conclusion.

"Go you may, there is a boy outside that show you to living quarters he will."

She bowed before she left and walked out looking for a bucket.

She stood there trying to keep herself from falling over due to being dizzy when the elevator door slid open and a boy that was probably eighteen with a buzz cut and had a braid for the sign that he was a padawan and had blonde hair and didn't look extremely friendly.

"Are you the girl?" he asked pointing at her.

"Yes."

"Come on."

She walked into the elevator and stood there leaning up against the wall.

"So your first time in the counsel chamber?"

She swallowed "Yes."

"Ahh."

"Who were the little green guy and the guy that was sitting to the left of him?"

"Master Yoda was the "little green guy" and the guy sitting next to him was Master Windu. They are the head of the Jedi order and the most powerful Jedi at the time, but soon I'm going to be more powerful than they. Who are you by the way?"

"River... River Sha'ke. And you?"

"Anakin Skywalker padawan of Master Kenobi." The way he said these things he appeared prideful and arrogant, traits that she did not like.

When they got off the elevator they made their way through a series of hallways rarely walking past any one. When they finally stopped in front of a door and Anakin walked in and she followed.

"This is your room...Where is that unit? Z10!!!"

When Anakin called a little astromech unit came rolling out from were it was hiding, it had green lines on it and it had a rounded top. It beeped and whistled a greeting.

"This is your little unit if you need any thing send him to get it."

"Okay."

Anakin said goodbye and walked out.

River just stood there looking at the little unit with as much curiosity as he did looking at her.

"So looks like we're room mates."

The unit beeped

"So would you like me to call you Z10?"

It beeped and whirled its head in acknowledgement.

She explored her temporary room, there was a bathroom to the left of the door and in the center of the room was a bed and there was a wardrobe.

She opened it up to find Jedi robes she tried them on and they fit perfectly, she decided it would be a good idea to wear them. There was a window with a sliding glass door and there was a balcony beyond the door where you could pull up in a fighter or taxi and get off.

She decided to get a shower; she grabbed a brown out fit and headed for the bathroom.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: An Interesting Dis

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Interesting Discovery**

When she came out of the bathroom she had her hair twisted in a towel beside her head and she had it propped on her shoulders. It was late so River sent Z10 to get her something to eat.

River heard a rustling coming from a wall. River started going from wall to pressing her ear against each one. When she came to the wall by her dresser she pressed her ear up against it and a section of the wall opened up into a fairly large passage way big enough for Grievous to be able to sit in, and that was who she found in there.

She looked at him with a look of relief and annoyance.

"Don't do that, you about made my breather go out _again_."

"Well same here but not the breather the heart."

She crawled in while he scooted back and closed the door. She let her eyes adjust to the lighting and looked around, she saw a screen of her

room, she felt relieved and confused all at the same time.

"So how did you find out were my room was and how did you know that there was a passage?"

"I hacked into the system and found out your location of your room and looked up it's history, it had been Count Dooku's old room and I contacted him and he told me that he made a secrete passage and told me how to locate it. And I also made some changes to your file like we planned."

"Oh so now you can check up on me without me having to use the remote."

"No matter what keep that remote with you, understood."

"Yes master I do understand."

"Good."

There was a pause.

"So what happened after you got here?"

"Will when I was walking up to the entrance I was greeted by a Jedi master by the name of Obi-wan Kenobi. He asked why I was here and then he took me to the Jedi council chamber. When we got there I was questioned by two but mostly one of the most powerful Jedi of the entire Jedi order. One was small and green Master Yoda and the one that did most of the questioning was Master Windu. They asked me personal questions like my heritage and that great stuff. And after I was dismissed a padawan by the name of Anakin Skywalker who is the apprentice of Obi-wan showed me to my room. And that's it."

"Whatever you do don't let them find out you are Kalee."

"Trust me I don't plan on it."

"How are you holding up?"

"Better than when I first got here... but here it is so incredibly dull... to be honest I liked it better on the _Invisible Hand_."

He looked at her happy to hear that she liked his ever-busy flagship to the nice and peaceful Jedi Temple.

"Well there are a whole bunch of idiotic droids running around and that incredibly annoying male that is going everywhere with you."

"Incredibly annoying? Thats Daniel you're talking about and believe it or not I do like him."

"Yeah a little to much." he said partially under his breath.

She hid her face to so that he wouldn't see her blushing. But that didn't do any good for Grievous put his hard index finger under her chin and raised her head so that he could see her face. And his eyes were filled with dismay. She looked away because she didn't want to look into his eyes when that emotion was in them because it made her feel like she had done something wrong with moving on even though it hurt her tremendously.

She leaned her head back against the wall and heaved a big sigh.

"So begins my journey behind enemy lines."

He did not like the way she could change subjects so fast. He wanted to reach out and hold her and tell her he felt what he couldn't tell her what he felt if he didn't know what it was. This irritated him extremely.

River looked up at the screen and saw a picture of the hall outside her door; Z10 was coming with some thing for her to eat.

"Well I need to get back to doing what I was doing before I heard that rustling noise." she said cocking her head coyly.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, and she climbed out of the passage.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: A Friend

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Friend Behind Enemy Lines**

As soon as River closed the door Z10 came in whistling and beeping to let her know he was back.

"Alright, alright, I heard you," said River semi laughing to herself.

She unwrapped the towel and brushed out her still damp hair and went outside on the balcony to eat, and Z10 came out to join her.

After River closed the door to the secret passage Grievous made his way back to his ship which was a safe distance from petrol's and close enough that if River needed him he would be there. Once he got back he picked up a keypad and screen and started pushing buttons. He was hacking into River's little astromech unit Z10 so that he could keep an eye on her without actually being there.

Once he had hacked into the unit he look around for River to discover that she was out on the balcony eating her dinner. He rolled the unit out the door and watched her intently. She was so beautiful, so fragile and so strong at the same time not to mention trusting. In fact a little too trusting for her own good.

There was a nice breeze out on the balcony and River found it soothing and comforting. It reminded her of the breeze that back on Kalee would always have, even though this one was not as sweet it still counted for something. She stood there with her eyes closed facing the setting sun thinking over what she planned to find out on her mission.

She knew that she needed to find out weakness' of the Jedi and that would be easy enough because some of the major weakness' of Jedi were common in all. But to find individual weakness' from the most powerful would be the difficult part especially Master Windu and Master Yoda.

But she would soon find out that it wouldn't be extremely difficult for she was going to make some "friends".

After the sun went down River washed her face and got Z10 settled down then went to bed herself. She drifted into a sleep that was filled with worry and she kept waking up on the hour and did not get a good night sleep.

When River woke up she brushed her hair back into a ponytail and put on one of the Jedi jacket/cloaks and put her double bladed lightsaber within the thing and went exploring. She didn't take Z10 because he was still charging.

She wandered throughout the Jedi Temple often stopping to introduce herself and answer a few questions to the ones who were out and about. She had been wandering for about an hour when Master Yoda called to her. She spun around to see the little alien walking towards her slowly but surely.

She smiled a greeting "Good morning master." she said as she swept downward in a bow of respect.

"Hmmmm." he chuckled "Good morning it is!" he said in a very cheerful manner walking up beside her.

They wandered around Yoda telling her about the history of the building and some interesting things about the Jedi.

"Master now knowing that I'm force sensitive and if I do learn to use it even at my age what weakness' should I be aware of?"

Yoda was thoughtful for a moment.

"This good question you ask. Weakness found in most Jedi are connected but there can also be individual weakness' also." he paused as if trying how to put what he was about to say.

"Pride... a major weakness the Jedi has."

"Why do you say that?"

"We are prideful due to the abilities with saber and force we have."

"Oh."

"Weakness of an individual varies much. Such like anger, and hate which will lead to the dark side of the force."

"How?"

"As I say to all younglings and Jedi alike: Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

River pondered this for some time.

"So your saying that if you hide fear inside you that will lead to anger of other beings and that anger will turn into hate for them and then you break and turn to the darkside?"

"Yes." he said glad that she had understood what most Jedi didn't in the span of their entire life.

They walked up to a window ledge and Yoda asked if she could sit him up on it, she did. He sat there looking at her with great thought.

"Today with Obi-wan and his apprentice train you shall."

"I don't know much about the force but I do know a great amount with sabers, I built my own."

"Mmm let me see this saber."

She pulled her saber out and ignited both ends. Yoda's face clearly showed that he was deep in thought.

"Go you shall with them to train with lightsabers you will. When return you do, me you must find and teach you in the ways of the force I shall."

She bowed "Thank you master," she said with a smile and left.

When she got back to her room she saw that Z10 was up and about and she could see a form of a man on her balcony. She walked out to see Obi-wan Kenobi standing with his back to the door, when she came out he turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Miss Sha'ke." She put her hands up for him to stop. "River... just River no Miss Sha'ke or Miss River, just River."

"Okay _River_."

"Good morning-"

"Obi-wan... just Obi-wan no Master Kenobi or Master Obi-wan, just Obi-wan."

She smiled "Good morning Obi-wan."

The door was left open and Z10 came rolling out and rolled up to Obi-wan and shocked him. Obi-wan yelped and lost his balance and almost fell over if it had not been for River's fast reflex's.

"Your little unit is being really strange."

"What do you mean?" she said clearly showing that she was clueless.

"Well when I got here he was being strange and bumping into me and making these weird noise's and now he shocked me."

"I'm sorry, he's probably being protective because I just got here and he's been programmed to make sure that I'm alright. I'll turn him off."

She walked over to Z10 and switched him off.

General Grievous was on the shuttle and was working on hacking into the little unit that River had. Once he was into its system he scanned the room. He didn't see River, five minutes later a man that looked to be in his late thirties walked in. He didn't like the look of him so he bumped into him. The man lost his balance and fell onto the bed. He looked at the unit with a curious look in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

He just beeped.

The man walked out onto the balcony and stood there. About ten minutes later River walked in. She had a smile on her face as if she was pleased with herself. She noticed that the man was on the balcony and she walked out, they greeted each other.

He rolled out onto the balcony and rolled up in between them and he shocked the man. The man yelped and almost fell over except River used her fast reflex's to save him from more humiliation. Grievous growled at the screen. The man said something about the unit acting strange and River apologized and switched him off.

The screen went blank. He sat back in a fowl mood, River was going to hear about that, but should he let her know that he was spying on her?

"Nah! Because if I do she will tell me to stop and I wouldn't be able to refuse her request," he said aloud to himself.

_But I will keep a close eye on her no matter what it takes._


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: A Lesson

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Leassons and Techniques**

"Master Yoda told me that I was going to teach you something's about lightsabers with my apprentice who I'm sure you've met him." said Obi-wan finally recovered from the shock that the droid had given him.

"Yes I have met Anakin and I found him... oh whats the word... skilled in more than one way."

"Ah... well Anakin is going to be waiting so we should go."

"Yep."

They turned around and walked back into the room, River switched Z10 on and told him to come on.

Z10 beeped and followed happy to be included. They walked through a series of halls and came to a room. They walked in to find Anakin practicing. When he saw them come in he smiled and turned his lightsaber off.

"Mornin River!... Master." be bowed to his master in greeting and Obi-wan the same.

"Well I'm going to observe you and River duel so that I might have a idea at what she needs to learn and you also Anakin."

Anakin didn't seem to pleased that he had to duel her because he knew that River was not as skilled as he.

They took their positions with lightsabers ignited River just one end. Both Obi-wan and Anakin looked at the color of the saber in astonishment for they had never in their life seen that color before.

"I made the crystal," she said in answer to the suprised.

"Go!" said Obi-wan telling them to begin.

River was the first to make a move, she attacked at Anakin's leg but he easily blocked it. Things weren't going to well for her but when she started to get tired she as usual brought it up to a higher level and dished out attacks when she was supposed to and blocked when she needed to.

They spun and dodged and jumped and attacked and blocked until River had knocked Anakin's lightsaber out of his hands and picked it up before he could use the force to bring it to him.

"And there Anakin you would be dead." said Obi-wan seeing that River was better with a saber than Anakin who he had trained since he was nine.

"River tell me what was your previous life like?"

"I used to be a warrior and my father taught me when I was nine in the skill of a lightsaber every time I saw him until he died which was when I was twenty."

"That would explain your ability to be able to defeat any opponent whether Jedi or not correct?"

"Depends on the level of which the opponent is with a weapon."

The whole time they were talking Anakin was standing by the window sulking.

"Then I would like to duel you if you don't mind River."

"Just as long as I can use my saber to its full ability."

"Sure." he said shrugging it off as if it was just a one blade with nothing special about it as he pulled out his saber and ignited it.

River ignited the other end with a satisfied air when she saw both Obi-wan and Anakin's faces.

"Oh did I forget to mention that it was double bladed? I'm sooo sorry." and she lunged.

She found Obi-wan to be somewhat of a challenge and she was feeding off of her weariness at a high-speed creating more energy for herself.

She got a few wounds here and there but nothing major. Obi-wan was trying to read her movements to see what she would do next, but she was so fast that it did him no good he finally decided to give up on that notion and just do what was best when he was attacked or attacking. She knocked his saber from his hand also and brought her saber to a stop just an inch away from his neck.

She shut her saber off.

"Well I can see that your father taught you well and that I think Master Yoda and Master Windu could teach you more than I could."

River felt pleased that her experience in being trained under General Grievous was paying off in more than one aspect of herself. She couldn't wait to tell him about this ordeal and thank him for letting her be his apprentice.

"Clear you're mind you must." said Yoda sitting cross-legged on one of the seats in the meditation room right across from River with his eyes closed.

River tried to clear her mind of all things that she could possibly think of. But that was the problem she was thinking, and she wasn't supposed to be thinking. River had been at this for an hour and it appeared that Master Yoda was not tiring at all. _But why should he? He was a natural at this. I'm mean this is all he ever does._

"There you've got it. Now feel the force and try and pick up this little pebble. You have to feel it, become one with it, learn its curves and concentrate you must for only then that is how you will accomplish this. But warned you are that difficult it will be."

She nodded her head in clarification and started to feel a tingling sensation flowing through her. She could see and feel the pebble even though she wasn't holding it, she knew its weight. She concentrated on the pebble for a long period of time doing as she had been instructed.

She finally started to lift it and found that it wasn't the pebble that was the crushing weight she felt. The weight felt like she was trying to lift up her master with her bare hands but of course she knew it was her inexperience with the force that was causing the unexpected weight.

She had only lifted it up a centimeter and it was slowly but surely rising. When she had got it a foot high she was so exhausted but she kept going. She was relieved to hear the little midgets voice.

"Good for first time you have done better than any youngling ever has on their first time you have. Practice with pebble and tomorrow we will see how high you can get it at faster speed we shall. Dismissed you are." he said with a wave of his hand and a smile of satisfaction.

River smiled as she got up and made her way out. River made her way back to her room and when she got there she found that Z10 wasn't. She shrugged and laid down to take a quick nap, and after she did that she was going to use the personal fighter that she had been given and do some sightseeing.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: A Night on The Town

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Night On The Town**

River woke up to the sound of Z10 coming into the room.

"Hey buddy, were have you been?"

He beeped and whistled in response.

"Well I'm going to change and we're going out for some sightseeing."

Z10 beeped with excitement.

River grabbed a black skirt and a green tank then went into the bathroom and changed. She decided not to wear her cloak so she put on a belt and hooked her lightsaber on to it. And she and Z10 headed for the hanger.

When she got there she found that it was exactly like the one on the _Invisible Hand_ except two things were missing: one instead of droids running around it was a rare droid, clone troopers and other humanoid begins, and two there was no familiar cyborg barking orders at the incompetent droids.

When reality hit her she realized how much she missed the flagship and the General.

A Clone Trooper came up to her and asked her for her authorization, she gladly showed it to him and he showed her were her fighter was.

It was like all the other fighters yellow and white and no sign of any individuality. She got Z10 settled into his spot and was getting ready to climb in herself when Obi-wan came up behind her and sacred the begeezers out of her.

He looked at her ensemble and guessed what she was doing.

"Your going out for a night on the town right."

"Yep figured that I would do some sightseeing."

"Well there will be plenty of that, I would go with you but I have an assignment. But if you want to go to a good place to get something to eat go to Dex's Diner."

"I think I'll try that. Thanks for the tip." she said as she climbed into the cockpit.

"Your welcome." he said flashing her one of those nice smiles.

He waved as she started the engine up and she waved back. When they were in the air River asked Z10 to get the exact location of Dex's Diner, when the directions came up on the screen she put it on auto pilot and let it take over and she looked at the scenery.

Grievous had hacked into Z10 and was doing some exploring around the temple. When he went back to Rivers room she was taking a nap. He didn't mean to wake her up but she did. She said that she was going sightseeing and him feeling responsible for her safety decided to pay her a visit. And decided to also ask her about that man that she hung out with.

He climbed into his personal fighter pushed some buttons and from being hacked into that unit he was able to follow her every move.

As River walked out of the diner full and satisfied she climbed back into the fighter and decided to go to the more dangerous parts of town. It was after nightfall so the city was all lit up and looked really cool.

River parked her fighter in a parking hanger, paid her fee and went exploring she of course left Z10 in the fighter to keep watch (she wasn't that stupid). She wandered out into a part of town that looked like every corner you turned some kind of trouble would be there. She being the naive Kaleesh female that she was and had never been told not to go into a dark ally after the sun had gone down walked into well, a dark ally!

She walked all the way to the back of the ally to come to a dead end. She turned around and started to go back to the street when she was grabbed from behind and a knife or some sharp object was pressed against her throat.

"Hand over all your money." a voice demanded

She didn't do what it said, he pressed the object harder to her throat and she felt a warm trickle of blood run down her neck.

"You think I'm totally defenseless don't you? Well that's were you go wrong oh so wrong."

When she said this she heard a loud clunk come from behind her and she heard a blaster go off and the body of her so called captor fell lifeless to the ground. She stood there knowing who was behind her and she did not want a lecture, not know, not ever. But she knew sooner or later she would have to so when she did turn around she found a very displeased master.

"Oh I didn't know you were in town," she said rather innocently.

He just sighed and shook his head.

"What? What did I do?" she asked trying to get him to say something and look at her. Well the second part worked but he still didn't say anything.

"I didn't do anything," she said defending herself against his look of disappointment.

He walked up to her and bent down to her eye level. "Thats the point." he said in a soft whisper.

"Oh so just because he caught me unawares that I wasn't able to kill him on the spot is something wrong?"

"So your saying that your mind didn't slip and you were in complete control?" he said already knowing her answer.

She hesitated at that. "No I'm not saying that my mind didn't slip, but I do have a lightsaber at my fingertips that I could and would have used."

"Thats the point your mind slipped if that happened in combat with a Jedi you would have died." he said putting both his hands on her shoulders as if he were going to shake her.

"Oh so you think that I can't take care of myself? Just so that you know I do have experience in the category of combat."

He let her go and walked a little ways from her. "I know that but the last time you went on a mission I thought I had lost you and I don't want to go through that again."

This stumped River. Did he still have feelings for her? She shoved the thought out of her mind thinking how stupid she was to be even thinking that.

"Thank you. Thank you for being concerned for my well being, unlike some other people."

He turned around and looked at her. His eyes were unrevealing as to how he felt and this frustrated her.

She just looked so fragile and he wanted to protect her. What he wanted to do was to pack her up in his ship and take back to the _Invisible Hand_ were she would be safe. But he knew that he would have to deal with an angered Dooku and he didn't want to.

"Just be more careful."

"I will." she promised

"I want you to go back to your room and get to sleep."

She turned from him and started heading toward her ship.

"Oh by the way who is that blonde guy that you hang out with?"

"That's Obi-wan Kenobi and how do you know I "hang out" with him?"

"I have my ways." and he disappeared out of sight before she could ask anything more.

As she made her way back to the temple the one thing that she thought about was _does he still have feelings for me?_ And she also went to sleep trying to answer this question.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: A Message

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Message**

**One Month Later**

Over the past month River had learned some diffrent techniques with a lightsaber and also learned how to force pull, force push and all that great force stuff. River didn't mind learning things about the force infact she liked it. She got to know Master Yoda better and they became close "friends".

What River didn't like the most was when she had to have lightsaber lessons because Master Windu was the one that was mentoring her.

She had never liked Master Windu and didn't like him even more due to he kept beating her in duels in the most humiliating way and there were just something's about Jedi she just did not like.

And today was one of those days that she was having lightsaber lessons. She was concentrating so hard on Windus lightsaber and his movements but he always found a way to block any of her attacks. She knew that if she fought the way she was used to she would be found out, but soon she was going to go back to the _Invisible Hand_ and she wouldn't have to be nice to any of the Jedi again (except maybe Obi-wan).

She hit the floor hard and her lightsaber was flung from her hand and she had a purple blade pointed at her dangerously. She was glad that General Grievous wasn't there to see her many humiliating defeats. In fact she would make sure that he never found out.

She couldn't bare to disappoint him, the look that he always got in his eyes always teared at her heart, it made her feel like she was a total waste of his now improved time as one of the most powerful leaders of the Separatist's. And she could not believe that she was his apprentice, she felt that she was obligated to treat him way differently than she had to back on Kalee, even though there he was her chief, but she thought that the reason that he treated her the way he did back then was because he loved her. And of course she knew that he didn't now even if deep down she still did.

Windu deactivated his saber and she got up with a sigh.

"You have improved River, not fast but surely and steadily."

He said that to be words of encouragement but she didn't take it that way.

When she was dismissed she headed to her room so that she could sulk in peace.

She made it to her room without running into Obi-wan, Anakin, or her close friends Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, or Kit Fisto. When she walked in Z10 greeted her with a cheerful selection of beeps. She smiled at him and pulled off her cloak and threw it on the bed and walked out to the balcony.

She couldn't believe that she had made friends with some of the most wise and powerful Jedi's in the entire temple and wondered if Grievous would be pleased if she had. She doubted it because what if she had to face them in battle? Would she be able to stay loyal to her master or would she let them go without him knowing. And she knew that she would have to stay loyal to her master because if she broke the oath she had made she would have to counter bad luck. And bad luck was not her expertise. Even though way back when everybody said that she was a natural at it.

While she stood there a messenger droid flew up to her and handed her a holo-disc. She hit the button knowing whom it was from. A holo-image of Daniel appeared and she smiled.

"Meet me at our usual time and place." and the image disappeared.

She went back inside happy that she was going to get to see him.

They had been meeting once a week on Kamino after sundown over the past month and her master knew nothing about this. Or so she thought. Her relationship with Daniel had been growing and she and him had told each other more than once how much they loved one another.

Back on the shuttle off Coriscant Grievous had found out were Daniel and River met once a week. He didn't mind that much but it still hurt for what reason he did not know. But for some reason he was getting a negative vibe about their meeting tonight and decided to follow her and watch incase something went wrong.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Things Go Wrong

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Something Goes Wrong... Way Wrong**

When River arrived at the cloning facility on Kamino she lightly jumped out of her fighter and landed with a soft thud. She had just entered the facility when she heard a loud bang. She turned around to see her fighter in flames. _Well looks like some ones going to get a talk to when I get back._

"Poor Z10. He was a good little unit. I'll miss him." She shrugged and went to find Daniel.

She found him were he usually landed his ship. He looked solemn; like he was about to do something he didn't want to do. She walked up to him and as she did he pulled out both his double bladed lighsabers and ignited them. She thought he wanted to duel her to see how much progress she had made because he had her make another double saber this one being purple and was teaching her how to use four. So her being the naive River she was pulled hers out and ignited them.

They started attacking and dodging one another's lightsabers. She finally got the point that this wasn't any ordinary practice session when Daniel's lightsaber made contact with her arm injuring it badly. He wasn't trying to evaluate her moves; he was trying to kill her. River started fighting for her life with a feeling that her trust had been taken lightly and it hurt.

Daniel did not tire easily and they fought knowing that one of them was going to end up dead. He tripped her and brought his sabers down on her waist and thigh. She screamed as the blades cut deep into her flesh. He kicked her, sending her across the landing pad and slamming hard into the wall of the facility.

He walked up to her and kicked her some more and brought his saber up to give the killing blow. River started to black out, the last thing she saw was Daniel's lifeless body falling to the ground, then everything went black and her thinking that she was dead.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Realization

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Realization**

River woke up and held her hands to her eyes to shield them from a bright light. She all of a sudden felt stabbing pains coming from all over her body. She moaned.

"Please say I'm not dead." She said not knowing some one else was in the room.

"Why do you say that?" came a voice she knew but could not put her finger on who's it was.

"Because if I am then it is a pain literally, and it is too bright and I feel like I am going to be swallowed up."

She heard movement and the lights were turned off and drapes were closed.

"Is that better?" came the voice.

She removed her hands and let her eyes adjust to the lighting.

"Yes thank you... am I dead?"

"No you're alive and are aboard the _Invisible Hand_ and you have some explaining to do young lady."

River shot up to sitting position and grabbed her head and fell back down due to the rething pain through out her body and the dizziness in her head.

While she had been in that position she saw whom the voice was, not a disappointed master but a worry struck now relieved General Grievous.

She cried to herself.

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do," he said in an I-told-you-so tone of voice.

"Yeah you think." she said more upset at herself than at him.

There was a pause that was due to the tension in the air.

"Now time for that explanation." he said letting her know that he was all ears.

"I'm not sure what even happened after I landed on Kamino so could you be so kind to update me."

"Well first of all I did know about your little meetings with Daniel and so I followed you on this one to see what would go on and it appears it was a good thing I did, because if I hadn't you would not be here alive."

He had gotten up and walked to where he could see her face and she could see his. She looked at him with multiple questions in her eyes.

"There's no way to tell you this easily but you were betrayed... Daniel tried to kill you and would have succeeded if I hadn't of killed him first."

He let this sink in. River looked away so he wouldn't see her face. She started to cry but she didn't want him to see her. She couldn't believe that after all they had gone through together and so much trust wrapped into it that Daniel had betrayed her. But her looking away didn't do any good.

"Look at me." came his voice as more of a command than a request.

Either way she couldn't refuse what he had told her to do and reluctantly she obeyed. He looked like he wanted to tare something apart but he didn't say anything, he all of a sudden looked like something had hit him cer-plunk on the head and he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid (not saying he was... but you know what I mean).

"You should get some rest... I'll be back later to check up on you." he said as he got up and left in a hurry.

She watched him go with a realization of her own that she needed to think about.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Thoughts

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mulling Things Over On Both Sides**

General Grievous oversaw Rivers transfer to her room for a more comfortable semi recovery. He had a plan for her to get away from the ever-busy flagship that they now were mostly confined too and he wanted to convince Dooku to give them some time off but he had to wait for when Dooku was in one of his moods that was more understanding. So after he made sure River was comfortable he headed to his own room to do some thinking.

When he got there he sat in his chair and stared out into space just like he had seen River do time and time again. Earlier when he was in the recovery room with her he had pin pointed what the emotion he felt was and hadn't let go. That emotion was love. For the first time in a long time he felt complete, like all the puzzles to his past life had all come together. (except for one which you will find out later, but at the present time both he and River have completely forgotten.)

So many memories all happy and sad came rushing to him. He sat there for a long time sorting through them happy that a vault had been open and he felt stronger for some reason now that he had figured out that he loved her. It was probably because he now more than ever didn't want to lose her.

River was propped up in a comfortable sitting position and had the blinds open so she could look outside. She was suprised that Grievous had overseen her transfer. He personally had made sure she was comfortable, and this got her thinking.

Did he still have feeling for her or was he just trying to make sure that his apprentice was all right like most masters should when their padawan was in recovery from a near death experience.

She knew that it was her second idea and scolded herself for thinking of the first one again, but she couldn't help it, it kept creeping back into her mind when she didn't even want to think about it.

Those thoughts left her mind and they went to what had happened to put her in her present state. She found it hard to think about why Daniel would do something like that and why if he were going to kill her why did he even let her fall in love with him?

She couldn't bare to think about it so she cleared her mind and did what she did when she wanted to not think about anything. She felt an object on her dresser and brought it to her by using the force and set it in her lap then she kept picking it up and down using the force.

River heard the door slide open and Count Dooku walked in. River let the object fall to her lap and she looked at him expectantly.

"I have informed the General that you and him are going to take the time off that it takes for you to recover physically and mentally. I would just send you but seeming that the General doesn't want to be separated from you for a long period of time again I'll send him with you."

"Is that so."

"Yes he is very fond of you."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways."

That wasn't a comfortable thought.

"So where will you be sending us?"

"A little peaceful planet by the name of Sharitili."

"Oh."

"You had better get ready because after I told him the information I just relayed to you he rushed off to get a shuttle ready." he said as he turned around and left.

It took River twenty minutes to get ready. She put on a shirt and pants outfit that was a moss green, she then put on her cloak and put her small collection of lightsabers in the sleeves of her cloak, and brushed her hair into a ponytail and tied it up with a scarf the same color as her outfit.

She turned her light off and went to the bottom drawer and got the big black cloak out and walked over to the window and leaned against it for support and waited. She didn't have to wait to long before she heard the familiar clinking. The door slid open and General Grievous walked in.

When he saw River up and out of bed and on top of that she was ready to depart he was pleased and suprised. She turned around and smiled weakly. He seemed to have a more pleased air to him, but she thought that it was because he was going to get some time off. She was farther from the truth than she expected.

"Let's get this show on the road." he said turning around and walking down the hall.

To her great pain she rushed after him.

"Wait please I can't keep up with you in the condition I'm in." she said wincing.

He stopped turned around and patiently waited for her. When she reached him she handed him the cloak she was holding. He looked at her with question in his eyes. She saw it and replied.

"I found it in your room along with your swords and I thought you would like it back seeming it was your favorite one."

"This was the only one I was missing... thank you."

"Your welcome... now lets get this show on the road." she said as she slowly but steadily walked down the hall next to him.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: The Flight

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Flight to Peace And Quite**

After the shuttle took off the two figures were sitting across from one another. The very large figure sat there unmoving but the smaller more weaker in appearence was trying to get into a comfertable position with no luck. But when it did it sat there unmoving also staring at nothing in particular.

On first appearance they acted so much alike but when you got on the surface of the issue they were totally and completely different. But soon very soon they were going to be more connected than they are now.

River sat there in so much pain but she didn't want to make herself look weak by saying anything about her discomfort. So she did what she normally did when she didn't dare use the force and she just stared at the wall past Grievous' head and zoned. And when she zoned her face went blank and her eyes were as closed as closed could be. (By saying closed it means nobody can read what she is thinking. Her eyes are open.)

Grievous sat across from her deep in thought. He could sense her pain and not wanting to be taken weak. But if she had said something he would have done to the best of his abilities to make her more comfortable. But she didn't say anything so neither did he. After a while he looked up to study her face. It was blank and her eyes were sort of glazed over but there were tears in them and he had a pretty good idea what was going on inside her head.

She was looking past him so he followed her gaze to see that it landed on the wall beside his head. He looked back at her then back at the wall, River didn't move it was like she was trying to shut everything out including him. For some reason it bothered him but he didn't say anything he just knew that he had a compelling feeling to pick her up and hold her and let her cry because he could tell she was on the verge of crying.

He was still watching her with worry in his eyes when River closed her eyes and held her head in her hands and she slowly shook it from side to side. She opened her eyes as if realizing that she was being watched looked at him and wiped away what tears had slowly crept from her eyes and she sighed.

"You know you don't have to be so strong," he said keeping his voice quite.

She looked at him intently.

"Oh but I do... I have always had to because when I've felt like crumbling there was no one there to pick up the pieces and put me back together." she said trying to win a losing battle with herself.

"But as I said a long time ago you didn't need be so strong when something like this happened because I was always going to be there and I'm here now." he said trying to be convincing.

"Its sooo much more complicated than that. As I grew up I was always around at least one of my parents. I never had to worry about losing something unless it was a treasured plaything. But the winter before I met you and your sister my mother died... my father wasn't there to comfort me no one was there at all so the only thing I could do was to hide it, keep it bottled up inside. I felt like I didn't belong in my own clan. Then things changed that up coming summer I was to turn fifteen... I met two people who changed my life for the better. I was accepted into their clan and treated like family but I still couldn't show that I had a weakness. Through out the years life carried out its course. I became a warrior... I fell in love. And then my father dies... Even though I only saw him on a rare occasion he was the most important role in my life. He had inspired me to become a warrior and strive for what I wanted to achieve. And when I lost that there was no replacing it. Yes I forgot about the void by filling another but I will always have that empty void. And then disaster struck... my life and every body's else's life that I loved was turned upside down also. And I had nobody to go to. I disappeared my survival instinct kicking in and I waited... and waited. Then a year later my life started to go in a better direction. I became an apprentice, had a master that I cared about, she dies... another blow. Then I become a apprentice again but this time I'm struggling to please... using every fiber of my being not to show disrespect to some one I _greatly _admire and I mean greatly. Then I met Daniel what an incompetent droid I was. I trusted him gave him my love freely and unquestioning and to have it turn around and slap me in the face... And I do feel like crumbling and showing my weakness sharing my pain but I am compelled not to."

After she said this she sat back not looking any better than when she started and was silent not wanting to say more.

The rest of the trip was a silent one neither wanting to break the silence.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Some Peace

**Chapter Thirty: Some Peace And Quite... Hopefully**

As they walked off the shuttle River seemed to be in a more chipper mood.

She put her hand on his back silently asking him to stop. He turned around and looked at her.

"You know that little episode on the shuttle... I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt you or offend you in any way it's just that I find it easier not getting other people involved because in a way it makes me feel like they pity me and I'm not a big fan of pity."

"I understand I'm the same way."

"Well I can see why everyone said we were alike."

As they walked through the building they had landed in River was starting to get shooting pains where Daniels sabers had left wounds. She leaned up against the wall a waited for the pain to subside so that she could continue; she stood there and watched Grievous give orders to some droids. He must have noticed she wasn't standing behind him because he scanned the room and when he saw her standing up against the wall trying to get control of the pain she was feeling he walked over to her.

"You need some help?"

"No, no I'm fine."

He gave her a look that she had seen many times before when she had been wounded in battle and wanted to wait until the more injured were taken care of.

"You know this isn't the battle field and the reason we're here is because both Count Dooku and I think you need a more relaxed environment to recover," he said persistently.

She looked at him giving him a look she would give him when she was about to do something she really didn't want to do but did at the same time.

"Yes I do need some help and you know it... you always know everything." she said giving in.

She was expecting him to give an order or something to one of the droids but instead he picks her up cradling her in his arms. This unnerved River very much but she didn't want him to get all defensive (you know how guys are girls). After a while of walking through the building River's pain had subsided dramatically and it wasn't all that bad for him to be carrying her, in fact it was a nice change because he wasn't slamming her into the wall or something.

They walked into a room and he set her on the very large bed in the center of the room.

"Better?"

"Yes much better thank you," she said as she laid back onto the bed. "Now this is what I call a bed... you know some odd number of years from now when I'm oh lets say one hundred fifty I could see myself retiring and moving out here."

"Thats interesting what else can you see in your late future?"

"Oh probably married and have grown kids with kids of their own which means I will have grandkids and very happy if my life doesn't take a turn for the worst." she said sinking into what girls usually sink into when they talk on this subject.

"And who will be the husband might I ask?"

"That one I don't have an answer to." she said propping herself up so that she could see him.

He looked a lot more relaxed and they had just arrived if he was already like this by the time they went back he was going to be jello. That idea made her laugh.

"What?"

"You like that word don't you?"

He pointed his finger at her. "Thats not funny."

"Oh its a big laugh... literally." she said purposely annoying him.

He let out what seemed to be a quite chuckle. "Get some rest I'll be back to check on you later."

"Okkie dookie." she said to his back as he walked out of the room.

River slowly sat up and looked at the room. It was painted in soft colors and was very spacey the wall that faced the outside of the building was all glass there was a couch facing the very large bed and the bathroom was huge it had a huge tube a huge shower a huge everything._ Wow the natives must like luxury_. She thought to her self as she walked over to what appeared to be a large closet.

She opened the doors to find a huge selection of outfits in very pale colors.

"Okay they must really have a thing for dressy stuff and pale colors but hey if it fits I have no problem. But know I need to take that nap." She said as she took her shoes off along with her cloak and she untied her hair. She laid on top of the covers and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

While River was off in recovery dreamland Grievous was having trouble in finding something to occupy his time. He couldn't take a nap because he never slept, he couldn't go concoct a snack because he never ate, what could he do with his new body other than stratigize for battle and practice with his lightsabers. He decided to make sure that everything would be top notch then he walked idly around the building and outside along the coast and in the gardens.

The area they were residing at the present time was along the coast. The coast was rocky and was covered with shells and driftwood. It was continuously nice weather in exception to a rare thunderstorm. The gardens were an impressive sight also and he enjoyed the nice change in scenery. As he was walking along the coast he sat on a drift log and drifted into deep thought.

He sat there for hours just dwelling on past experience's that he had with River. As he sat there he pretty much reminisced from the day he met her to the present day and by the time he had relived it the time was after sundown. He knew by know River was probably up and he wandered back in.

River woke up about an hour before sundown. When she was fully awake she got up washed her face brushed her hair and asked a passing droid if it could get her a salad for dinner. After she did that she wandered to the closet and found the most casual looking dress she could find even though in her standard it wasn't all that casual.

It was a soft yellow and the back was open to the middle of her back and the neckline was not that extremely low but enough that she went to great pains to bring it up. And the sleeves separated at the seam were it met with the shoulder and was strings of fabric all the way to the floor. She left her hair down but she wove a ribbon along the hairline that was the same color as her dress. And of course to her much dislike it hugged her form very nicely but all in all it was a perfect fit so she would learn to live with it.

After a droid brought her salad to her she walked out onto the balcony. It was after dark when she finished it and put the empty bowl a little ways away from her on one of the seats out on the balcony. The wind from the sea was blowing in her direction so it was blowing her hair from her face. She thought she saw a figure on the beach walk back towards the building and she watched intently until the figure had disappeared.

She was thinking about going and doing some exploring and decided that she would wait until the General had checked in on her like he said he would do. In the mean time she relived some childhood discoveries like when her and her father had discovered that she had a gift for making force crystals they had been so happy. She could remember her fathers smile as if he were smiling at her that very moment. Her face went somber and she stood there in the dusk of night.

She heard the door slide open so she turned around and smiled in the direction of the door. There of course was who she was waiting for seeming to be turning more into jello by the second.

"I see you made your way into the closet," he said good naturedly.

"Come on you know very well that a female has a knack for finding the closet," she said feeling a lot like jello herself.

"Yes and I suspect the most elaborate to."

"Hey that's not fair this is the least elaborate one I could find because I'm not big on ruffles."

"Yes as I recall you much preferred pants to dress'," he said walking towards her at his full "opposing" height.

"You recall to much," she said as she turned around and propped herself on the railing.

"Is that so... what about you?" he said doing the same.

"Not enough," she said rather somber.

They were silent for a while listening to the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the shore. River walked back into the room and turned the lights off and walked back out. Grievous noticed she didn't seem to be walking with much of a limp anymore and that she didn't seem to be trying to hide her pain.

"You look like your feeling better."

"I am feeling much better and I do appreciate both yours and Count Dooku's efforts to make me heal better," she said looking at him seriously.

He nodded his head to acknowledge that he heard her. They were silent again. Grievous looked at River out of the corner of his eye and watched her intently, he wanted to see her every movement. As the wind softly played with her hair he came to the realization of why his people had readily accepted her in exception to some girls that were jealous of her. It was her unending beauty that never ceased to light up a room, even in the darkest night.

And those eyes such treasures could never be found in the entire universe that could match her eyes that could calm an entire armies rage and bloodlust. They were the ones that had seen past many enemy lines and had seen prosperity to total and complete destruction to everything she loved and held dear. The same eyes that he had loved and still loved. He wanted to tell her that he did every fiber of his being was screaming it but she could not hear because he was a coward to express the way he felt.

He couldn't believe that he General Grievous could not utter just a few words that told so much in just one breath. He could kill battalions upon battalions of enemies but just uttering those words was the hardest thing that any man could accomplish. But he did not consider this a weakness, for his father told him that all men of any race were the same way.

River looked at him and fortunately, she didn't see his eyes dart forward, she smiled completely and totally oblivious as to how much she was torturing his emotions that he wanted to express so badly. However, it was not her fault that he felt this way, not by long shot.

"I wanted to some exploring and was wondering if I could have a guide." she said trying to get the point across that she wanted him to show her around.

He caught on. "Will who did you have in mind as far as a guide?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that answered but she answered in words. "Well I was hoping you."

"Then you shall have that guide," he said giving a mocking bow.

She liked how he was playing out the role and she played along.

"Well then chop, chop!"

He headed for the door and she followed laughing silently to herself and he to himself, he was actually enjoying himself, which was a first in a long, long time.

They walked around for hours inside and outside exploring all that there was to see in the dark enjoying the others company and both turning more and more into jello.

...but little did they now that their first night of peace and quite was going to come to a abrupt end in just a few minutes...


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Hearts Desire

**Chapter Thirty-One: Hearts Desire**

They made their way back into the building after taking a long stroll down the beach, and headed for a room that resembled that of a main parlor. They stood in front of the large door before walking in.

"I'm sure you will remember who is beyond this door River," he said uttering her name for the first time.

She looked at him clearly confused. They walked in and nothing could prepare both of them for what was about to happen. When River walked over the thresh hold she was greeted by a series of screams of joy and an embrace that made her knees buckle. But the embrace was so strong that it kept her from falling.

After who ever had embraced her let her go she was face to face with her best friend from Kalee, General Grievous' sister Juniper aka Shakea. River looked completely and totally suprised.

"I thought you were dead!" said River in utter shock to see her beloved friend standing in front of her.

"And I the same... gosh you look good!" said Juniper brimming with excitement.

"Oh thanks... you look amazing!" she said returning the complement still trying to grasp just what had happened.

"So how's my sister doing? Come on sit down and tell me all about yourself from the time I last saw you." said Juniper putting her arms around River and leading her towards the couch.

When both Grievous and River heard this they both said in unison "WHAT?!!!"

"I know that I am not related to her in any way shape or form so how in the universe could she be my sister?" said Grievous clearly showing that he hadn't caught on to what ever was going on.

"Ditto," said River looking at Juniper looking the same way.

They stood next to each other staring at Juniper and she just stared back at them with an awe struck face.

"Well aren't you two the sorry couple. She's not your sister you doofus she's YOUR _wife_."

If Grievous had a mouth it would have hit the floor just as Rivers had. Grievous put his finger under River's chin and shut it for her so she wasn't standing there looking like an incompetent droid. River turned her head really fast and looked back at Juniper.

"Thanks." she said thanking Grievous for saving her from humiliation yet again.

"Oh you guys are hopeless, you always have been." said Juniper as she threw her arms up in the air and turned away.

"And why do neither of us remember this binding of two souls?" said River somewhat recovered and curious.

"Grievous probably because of some of the injuries that he acquired in the crash, you probably due to some multiple injuries to the head yourself probably from that last mission you went on." said Juniper in answer to both their questions.

**River's thought's on the present situation:**

WHAT? WHY DO THINGS LIKE THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN WHY DID HIS SHUTTLE HAVE TO CRASH? WHY DID I HAVE TO GO ON THAT MISSION? WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!

OKAY CALM DOWN GIRL... deep breaths... in...out...in...out...in...out...

And so on. Okay good regain composer and think rationally here. This is not as bad as it appears on the surface in fact it is for some reason its what my heart kept telling me... Oh, heck whom am I kidding? Myself of course... duh!

Okay you can get through this with flying colors right? Riiight. WRONG!!!!

Oh come on why must my mind be so judgmental. Its like I have it in for myself. And I know I don't, or do I? Hmm... Who am I any way? Oh crum now I'm questioning my identity. What next am I going to be considering suicide? HECK NO!!!!!!!

**Grievous' thought's on the present situation**

YES, YES, YES!!!!!!!!!! OH THE UNIVERSE IS SO GOOD TO ME!!!!

Okay get control of yourself, you are a General here you need to think like one. Aw come on can I just do some celebrating here? No. Please? NO. Stupid head. I know. Oh if I could kill you I would. But you can't. Oh shut up.

**Outside peoples minds**

River walked out of the room and headed to where she thought would be secluded. She was not going to let this end up like the night she had found out she actually had a past connected with his. Oh she was_ not_ going to let that happen, she'd go to bed go to sleep and wake up to find it all just a bad dream. Yeah that sounds nice.

After River walked out Grievous did the same but walked in the direction of his room. He was going to let the dust settle before he even got close to River, he did not want to get her wounds opened up again and he did not want her going into a more serious mental condition than she already was due to stupid head Daniel.

After both of them had walked out Juniper sat down flabbergasted. "Well that was a great reunion. NOT!!!" Juniper sat there for a short while and then headed for bed herself. She was dog-tired.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Acceptance

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Acceptance**

_It was a special day that the two lovers would be combined as one and everyone was celebrating this wonderful occasion of the their chief and most fearsome warrior. A tall menacing figure stood at one end of the room in the robes that were custom to wear to a ceremony like this one. The robes were earthy colors of browns and greens combined together to make a very masculine adornment._

_And there was a smaller figure yet you could tell it was male. It was the healer that would combine two souls that very day. In his hands he held a staff like rod and in the other he held two circles of bone each adorned to fit the personality of each of the people that were becoming one._

_Then to everyone's joy a small fragile slender figure floated towards the two at the front of the room. She was adorned in a moss green dress that was made of a floaty fabric. Her hair was down and adorned with ribbons. She walked toward them with a smile on her face proud and the happiest anyone had seen her._

_As she stood next to the tall man they kneeled down before the healer. He sprinkled water on top of both their heads and had them stand back up. He had each of them repeat what they were supposed to say. And when they turned to each other their eyes were glazed with tears of joy. _

_The eyes of the one he was going to be combined to forever were that of a girl by the name of River Sha'ke now by the name River Shakar. Her eyes could always calm that of his most fearsome rages. _

_And the eyes of the one she was going to be forever with were that of a man that she would love and cherish forever. They held so many things that she would be able to read from this day forth. The name of the man was General Grievous Shakar also the chief of this clan. _

_The healer requested they each hold out their left hands, and they did so. He put on the man's second to the last finger one of the bone circles that carved into it were little swords that resembled the strength of this man. And on the woman's second to the last finger he put the other bone circle one her finger that was adorned in daggers and Kamea blossoms. The daggers for her strength and courage, and the blossom's for her meekness and tenderness._

Grievous opened his eyes and sat up to ponder what he had just remembered. After he had reached his room he sat down and drifted into a state that resembled that of sleep. When he was in this state he had remembered the day he and River's souls had been made one. He went to the cloak that River had given back to him and unfolded it.

An envelope fell out of the folds of the cloak. He stooped down to pick it up. He shook the contents of the envelope onto the top of the table to find a holo-disc and two bone circles. He picked the holo-disc up fist and turned it on. An image of him and River appeared in a blue hazy image.

They were wrapped in one another's embrace both with smiles on their face looking very happy dressed in the robes and dress that was custom to wear to the ceremony of the binding of two souls. He turned it off feeling more upset with his current form than ever before.

He picked up the largest circle to find carved on it the swords that the Kaleesh warriors used. They stood for strength and courage. He slipped it onto his second to the last finger on his left hand to find it a perfect fit. _Whoa I must've had big hands for this to fit me now._ He thought to himself as he picked up the other much smaller and slender circle. This one had Kaleesh daggers and Kamea blossoms on it. The daggers stood for a female's strength and courage while the blossom's stood for her meakness and tenderness.

He fingered the circle very carefully so that he didn't break it. After a while he walked out of his room.

When River had gotten to her room she did not bother to change into nightclothes, she just laid down on her bed trying to understand why she had not remembered something as special as her and Grievous being husband and wife. After a while she drifted off to sleep.

As she slept she remembered the same thing as Grievous had. When she woke up it was early morning. She had tossed and turned in her sleep so her dress was crinkled and her hair was a mess (but was very funny looking). She laid her head back onto the pillow and thought about what she had dreamt. She had only been awake for a few minutes when Grievous walked in.

She didn't move to see who it was because she could tell by the sound his feet made. He must've thought she was still asleep because he walked in front of her and leaned down so he could see her face. He saw her eyes open and she looked at him and sighed.

"I thought you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up by saying something before knowing for certain," he explained.

"You have every right to come in here my being asleep or not so there's no need to explain yourself to me," she said propping herself up and pulling the half out ribbon the rest of the way out of her hair.

She slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom to get her brush. She walked back out tugging at a knot.

"Oh gosh I hate these stupid things!" she said to herself hoping that Grievous wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Here let me help," he said as he walked over to her and took the brush and gently started to brush the pesky knots out of her long flowing brown hair.

"Here hold this," he said handing her the bone circle.

She looked at it and fingered it gently and she slipped it onto the finger it belonged on. "Where did you find this?"

"In an envelope that was wrapped inside my black cloak along with this," he said handing her the holo-disc.

She switched it on and the image popped up. She put her hand over her smiling mouth in surprise. Her eyes started to water. He finished brushing her hair and tossed the brush onto the bed. She turned around to look at him.

"There that's better," he said more satisfied that her hair was not going in all different directions.

She made a slight movement with her head in the direction of the balcony, turned around, and started walking toward it, Grievous followed. The sun was rising when they walked out onto the balcony, and River propped herself on the railing fingering the circle on her finger.

"Question... How long was I unconscious after my incident on Kamino?" asked River for the first time having to do with her near death experience.

"Two weeks," he said as if it were no big deal.

"_Two weeks?_"

"Yes."

"Whoa. I've never had something like that happen before."

"How are your wounds?"

"They don't even hurt any more," she said rather pleased that they were healed.

"Good, good... Well I wanted to see how your condition was so now I need to go attend to a few minor things so that things aren't bad when we get back," he turning around and hunching over the way he always did and left.

She watched him until he walked out of the room sending her love with him.

As he walked out of the room he could feel her love around him as if he were submersed in it.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Overdue Lessons

**Chapter Thirty-Three: An Overdue Lesson**

River after having breakfast went through the closet and after about an hour of going through it she found a stash of pants and shirts with a note attached. It read: When you can't stand a skirt. Juniper

She smiled to herself, happy that Juniper remembered that she much preferred pants to skirts on an every day basis. She slipped on a red pair of pants and a white short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves and had brown embroidery on it. Also within the bundle, she found a package that said on it some thing from the past. She opened it to find a pair of Kalee crystal earring studs and a necklace that was the same style as the earrings, she put them on with a fond memory of her fifteenth birthday that her and Juniper shared.

She put a belt on and hooked her two lightsabers onto the belt and headed for the big open room that she had seen the previous night. On her way there a droid told her that Grievous wanted to see her in the room she was headed too. And she continued on her way.

When she entered the room it was quite...too quite in fact. She didn't see any sign of him until she started scanning the beams. She caught sight of his cloak and she pulled out both her sabers realizing that he was literally stocking her like a predator stocks its prey before going in for the kill.

Her heart started racing and she calmed herself down and focused on her senses listening for him. She heard the faint sound of lightsabers and it was fastly approaching from above. She smiled to herself spun around igniting one of her double bladed sabers this one two purple blades descending from the hilt, but she still held the other one in her hand.

She felt impact with her saber and opened her eyes to see that she had blocked an airial surprise attack from her master. He had four sabers in his four hands and look of approval was in his eyes. She got into a better defense position but never taking her eyes off of him.

"Good now defend yourself and I will instruct your movements." He stared showering her with attacks coming from all four sabers.

She ignited her other saber now having a sum total of four blades. A look of surprise came into his eyes.

"You don't think that those once a week trips to Kamino were just to flirt now do you?" she said a smile spreading across her face as she forced him to step backwards with a series of her favorite attacks.

As the two fought River was feeling the best she had in a long time becoming one with her sabers and listening intently to her masters instructions. She blocked one of his attacks by force jumping over him and landing behind him.

"STOP!" he yelled.

She did.

"What?"

"Your not going to use those tricks in battle as long as you serve under me. Further more back on Kalee you didn't use that stupid force stuff to win battles you used your skill to overcome your enemy and you will continue in that frame of fighting. Understood?"

"Yes perfectly I just wanted to know how you would take me using that "trick" as you call it."

"And now you do," he said as he started dishing out more attacks that were a little more challenging than before.

But River wanting a challenge listened more intently to her master's guidance and easily blocked and attacked. She easily made up for the mistake she had made by using the force by doing her best which as he predicted was much better than the last lesson but that was probably due to having Windu beating her all the time over the past month that she spent with the Jedi.

They went like this for four hours non-stop and when they did stop was late mid-day and River wanted to keep going.

"Aw come on let's keep going pleeeeeeeease," she begged clasping her hands together and bringing her mouth into a pout.

"No I can't push you over your physical limits because I don't want an over cooked apprentice and I don't want to deal with a angry Dooku."

"Limit...limit!!! I don't have a limit. Do I look like I have a limit to you?" she huffed.

"You know that just as much as I do that it is the will of Count Dooku that you recover with no more damage to your being. And how am I to go against my superiors wishes?" he said getting a little irritated with her.

"Well up to the time that you became chief and general of the clan and our armies you stayed on a lower level of submission but came to me to fume when you were given an order you didn't like," she said truthfully.

"You see I still obeyed those orders though," he said rather triumphant.

He did have a point.

"Yeah I get your point... your the smatter one here when it comes to orders," she said as she was knocked down a peg.

Even though she was married to him he was still her master and mentor and would treat her as his padawan until she was able to do things on her own. But neither of them knew that this day was approaching just a little ways off.

She walked out of the room not wanting to stay there after the little lecture._ Ooh how on earth can he do that? It's like he has multiple personalities._ She thought to herself as she made her way to the conservatory to do some much needed sulking.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: A Reunion of Three

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Happy Reunion For Three**

When she got there she found a very secluded bench that not even the General would be able to find her. She sat down and wrapped herself in her thoughts. _Okay you try to prove you're strong by wanting to fight more but instead you end up with a lecture/reprimand/reminder/the list just keeps going on. _She tried to regain composure and stay calm but it was so hard because even the best of people can try somebody's nerves (not saying Grievous is the best of people oh not by a loooong shot).

After the time laps of two hours she had calmed her anger and nursed her injured pride back to health. She heard the soft patter of feet and the laugh of a young woman and the idle chatter of a little girl. River knew the voice of the young woman and smiled as they turned around the bend in the hedge that kept River hidden from unwanted sensors. In return she got a suprised and pleased friend that she had seen the previous night so there was no need for the squeals just a lot of catching up.

"Well hello stranger." said Juniper walking up to her and giving her gentle hug.

Juniper was a full Kalee with long flowing black hair and deep chestnut skin with a rougher edge to it and the eyes of every Kalee. She was slender and graceful, and an excellent warrior. They had been partners when they went in a group mission. She was wearing dark brown pants and a softer shade of brown color for her lose fitting shirt. And her hair pulled loosely back into a ponytail.

"I could say the same," came River's teasing voice.

"River this is my daughter Kamea I've told her all about your many missions and mishaps with her uncle."

River looked at the little girl, she had so many likenesses to her mother yet she could she differences however vivid they may be. Kamea had long black hair like her mother, and you could tell that both parents were Kaleesh, in every way shape and form she was the perfect image of what a Kaleesh little girl would look like. She was wearing a soft moss green sundress and her hair hung messily down to the middle of her back.

The little girl recognized her from the many holo-images and descriptions she had seen and heard, she rushed at her with open arms.

"Auntie River!" the little girl squealed as she wrapped her little arms around her neck.

River hugged the little girl gently and looked at Juniper with fondness in her eyes.

"I'm attached! Juniper she is so beautiful, she's going to make her father go mad when he has a thousand young men at his door when she's of age," she teased as she lifted the girl up in her arms.

"I know!... So how have you been?" Juniper asked as they made their way back towards the buildings.

"Oh pretty good considering some major setbacks and surprises."

"Well we have all of the rest of the day to talk and catch up so why don't you start after I left Kalee with Tayo."

They walked through the many hallways of the building just walking and being updated on things they hadn't been around to see or hear and they also took a long stroll on the beach stopping here and there to take a break and watch Kamea play in the sand.

Nothing much had happened with Juniper except for Count Dooku employing her husband and she was there to see the resurrection of her beloved brother who Juniper told River about at great length and with a thousand warnings not to push his buttons or he would literally be nothing but shinning deadly light.

River told Juniper all the events that happened since she had literally rammed herself into him on that day on Kalee. She told her about Soreka and the Jedi that had killed her and the promise she made to her dying master and the not knowing who Grievous truly was, and her friendship with Daniel and all the great stuff that had happened to her including the blow-ups she had already been through.

And through out the day she had become more attached to little Kamea. Fortunately for all of them they didn't run into "nice" and "cuddly" Uncle Grievous (yeah right a big mistake on little Kamea's part). Forever since he had finished the lesson he was on the verge of blowing up. But they didn't know and had just by the skin of their teeth had missed running into him multiple times. They made their way back inside and to the kitchen.

"Lets have a little fun while we fix something to eat." suggested River.

"Sounds like a great idea and after I send Kamea to bed we can fix a treat and talk more serious stuff."

They stood in there rushing back and forth making a nice meal for the two friends and an adorable little girl. As Auntie River and mommy ran bustling around the kitchen Kamea was watching their every movement intently and thinking childish day dreams. After they had eaten their meal Juniper went with Kamea to put her to bed while River volunteered to wash the dishes. By the time Juniper came back River had completed the dishes and had a pot of water heating for an herbal mixture that River had found.

"Okay more important stuff spill," demanded Juniper.

River looked at Juniper with reluctance and finally sat beside her beloved friend.

"What do you want to know?" said River at a loss as to where to start.

"Why are you here?"

"It's starts off on my first day as the Generals apprentice. We were getting ready to leave on a mission and I was doing some matinance on the shuttle when Daniel came up and introduced himself. This was before I knew that I was connected to my master. We became close friends and defended the other against Grievous' wrath and will I fell for him and I guess him for me. Well I was sent on a mission behind enemy lines, the Jedi Temple to be precise and I saw Daniel once a week on Kamino and we had told each other over and over again that we loved one another. And then on one of the meetings he tried to kill me and was nearly successful if it hadn't been for-"

"Grievous," cut in Juniper knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah and so here I am in recovery not only physically but mentally also and I have no idea why mentally because my mind is just fine." said River pointing her finger at her head.

Juniper looked at her skeptically.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Now River knew how her master hated the answer but smiled mockingly at her as she got up to pour the water into two cups with the mixture in it. They were silent for a moment sadness thick in the air.

"I missed you so much," said Juniper getting up to stand next to River.

"And I you." she replied with a sad tone to her voice setting the pot down and embracing her.

They were this way for quite some time comforting the other at the many hardships that had befallen Junipers brother and Rivers cherished husband.

When they finally parted they both had tear streaked faces as they sat back down their drink now temperate. They talked of happier days and when they parted River headed for the seclusion of the beach and Juniper to her room.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: In Darkness

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Surrounded In Darkness**

It was late night and the half moon shone down on a figure in distress that was in search of a little alcove. She walked along the beach were it met the rocky cliff that the building was on and she sought out a small and dark place like she used to when she needed some alone time in the night. She finally found a little overhang that had a log resting under it and she sat down in the seclusion of the darkness that surrounded her.

Her life was surrounded in darkness in many ways and she felt safe in the dark because it matched how she felt. She needed to feel safe and the only place she felt safe was in the depths of blackness and wrapped in the happy days of the past and not the painful ones of the present. She never felt like thinking of how the future could turn for the better because it was highly unlikely that she would ever be truly happy again.

As she made her way out to the beach she had failed to notice a menacing figure follow silently in the darkness. As she sat on the sand with her back against the log the figure went the long way to keep from her sight, she sat there and a feeling of being prey for a predator came upon her. She sat straighter and looked around for a sign of movement but she saw none.

She sat back a little more relaxed and tried to forget the feeling but it kept growing to her annoyance.

She finally yelled out just to scare away whatever it was. "Leave me alone because you don't want to mess with me!" and she sat back feeling a little better.

But the feeling didn't leave it just seemed to grow more as a figure she was unaware of crept closer and closer. But she didn't move she wouldn't let some pathetic animal scare her, after all she did have her lightsabers with her and she could easily slice it in half so she waited for the opportune moment.

She didn't have to wait for that moment for a long time and when she felt the presence of whatever it was she stood up cautiously and turned around. She heard a faint rustle and slowly reached for her saber and pulled it out but didn't ignite. She started into the foliage and if she looked lower than she had anticipated she would have seen her stalker, but she failed to see two yellow reptilian eyes watch her every movement with a deathly gaze.

"Come out you coward." she yelled getting a little worried.

She heard a chuckle that surrounded her filled with menace and the want to hunt. She gulped growing more worried and wished that she hadn't wandered so far from the building, but there was no going back now. She stood there clutching the saber, waiting for the sign of movement or a noise but she saw and heard nothing.

She felt completely helpless and that she was surrounded in what she called friend turn on her as if it were going to engulf its one ally. She slowly backed out from under the ledge never turning her back. She saw a figure very large in size shrouded in black move so fast that if she hadn't of been looking in that direction she would not have seen it.

She turned back to face the sea and sat down on the sand feeling safer now that she wasn't surrounded by a hiding place for whatever was stalking her to hide. She sank back into her thoughts but the feeling never left. She felt the urge to move quickly to the side and she always trusted her instincts so she quickly rolled to the side just in time to hear, feel and see a large object land were she was originally sitting.

She glared at the object knowing imediatly who and what it had been.

"What are you trying to do?... CRUSH ME!!!" she said as she got up to walk away even though she knew it would do her no good.

Before she could even blink the tall figure was blocking her way. And glared down at her, she glared back with the same deathly intensity as his. Neither of them moved. River put her left hand on her hip and looked at him clearly showing that she was not pleased at all.

"What now?" she sighed exasperated.

"I wasn't trying to crush you I was trying to entertain myself," he said defensively.

"And that's the way you do it by sneaking up on somebody and trying to make it look like you were going to crush them. You know that if you landed wrong and I hadn't moved I would be dead?" she said peeved.

"I had calculated all mishaps before hand so that wouldn't happen."

She looked at him and tried to walk past him but he stuck his arm out grabbed her and brought his arm in which caused her back to slam into his torso and his cape engulfed her. Now she was truly surrounded in darkness.

"So... what were you doing? AHHH!" she asked as she wriggled free from his grasp and fell out of the cape after losing her balance and hit the ground with a light thud.

"Following you."

"Great now I can't even think without being followed," she said getting up because she didn't like the feeling of being on the ground where he could conveniently step on her.

She held his gaze then made a series of movements and somersaulted by using the force to enhance her speed and cleared him, but before she had gotten up to run she was flung down back pressed on the ground her arms pinned down by his metal hands with his face in her view.

"I can see that I'm going to have to restrain you if I want to talk to you seemings that you appear not to be in the mood ."

She tried to turn her head but his faceplate was pressing down on her face so she couldn't move it, instead she did her best not to look him in the eyes, which was a futile attempt. And when neither of those worked she tried to get free but to no avail. She finally laid still staring into those eyes that she had once loved (pah!!!... big joke).

"Are you through?" he asked knowing that she was completly defenseless now.

She tried to speak but was unable to due to he was pressing so hard on her face she couldn't even move her lips. He lightened up a bit so she was able to.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?... No, which means I'm through." she said with a very sharp tone.

He didn't say anything or move and she was beginning to think it was just away for him to entertain himself; she closed her eyes and slipped back into thought. Now she felt submerged in darkness and didn't like the feeling, it felt like tons and tons of weight was being pressed against her 157 kilos to be exact.

"I thought you wanted to talk," she said showing her discomfort.

"Your too easy to convince." he chuckled.

"Then would you be so kind as to get your big metal body off me." she said more as an order than a request.

When he got up he released her with reluctance and helped her up. She could sense his reluctance and was confused something more she would have to think about later and hopefully not be interrupted. She brushed herself off looked at him and sighed, then she walked past him and he didn't stop her. She made her way back with no more cyborgs on top of her. And when she went to her room she took a shower and went to bed.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Predatory Thoughts

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Predatory Thoughts**

He watched her disappear into the night just as he had done so very long ago when he sent her on that mission that changed both their lives. She was so spirited and head strong. He stayed out there into the depths of the night reflecting on his intentions and feelings.

His intention had originally been to take an "innocent" walk along the shore but when he saw her making her way out there into the night a feeling of becoming the predator he was took over. He had silently followed her in the shadows keeping his distance so she did not sense him but close enough that he could see her wonderful figure.

When she had disappeared into the darkness in the alcove he adjusted his sight and hearing and noiselessly brought the feeling of dread upon her. As he stood there stooped down almost to the ground she had stood up and looked around cautiously and sat back down. Then after a few minutes she had stood back up and shouted something to do with coward. He had chuckled at this and the sound had engulfed the little alcove making her more frightened than ever.

When she had cautiously sat down on the beach he had crept from his hiding place calculated some "minor" things and sprung. He had intended to land so he was arched over her head but she moved and he fell into a heap of robotic limbs feeling very foolish.

She had yelled at him for almost crushing her and a wave of defense swept over him and he protested. She hadn't seemed pleased with his defense and started walking away. But he used his speed to block her way, they had stood there for a while and she tried to walk around him.

He wasn't done with the intentions that had taken over and he rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to leave as he put his arm out and reeled it back towards himself his prize in hand (more like in arm). Her body had rammed into his torso but he didn't sway instead the impact made his cloak fall around his body completely engulfing her in its folds.

_How very covenant_. He had thought. She stood there stunned for a moment then said something but he couldn't clearly understand her as she squirmed her way free from his grasp and losing her balance, she fell to the ground. After she got back up she sighed and tried to catch him off guard by staring him in the eyes and suddenly did a series of movements enhanced by the force to get away from him.

But he had been too fast for her and before he even knew what happened he had her pinned on the ground with himself pressing down on her. The sensations that went through his body overwhelmed him and wondered what it would have been like if he was still his original self. He had said something and she replied and after a while she closed her eyes sinking into thought he presumed to shut him out.

He half kneeled half laid on the ground staring into her intoxicating face that made him feel totally and completely at a loss of what he would originally had done if he was still fully organic. When she opened her eyes she ordered that he get off of her and with great reluctance he had.

After he reflected on the happenings of his little escapade he went to his room and sat down and went into a dormant stage dreaming of a warrior that had shown him the meaning of life over and over again.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Defensive State

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Defensive State**

Two days had passed since the night on the beach and River was still at a loss at how to handle affection from the extremely intimidating cyborg she called husband and master. She had spent the last two days spending it with Juniper and Kamea, she enjoyed both the mother and daughters company and found it a great way to spend her mental recovery since her physical recovery was complete, it would be very soon that Count Dooku would call her and her master back to their duties.

At the present time River was alone and she decided to practice walking backwards like she had been earlier with Kamea and Juniper. They had been playing a game that required walking backwards and River was not good at it so that was why she decided to practice.

She started at a slow pace so that she wouldn't harm herself in the process and gradually gained speed. She had made it up to a brisk walk when she slammed into something hard and she was engulfed in folds of cloth. She stood there for a moment recovering from impact with the object when she noticed the hands gently resting on her stomach.

She of course knew who it was and not certain what to do in a situation that could have been handle lightly with a smile she of course panicked.

"YIPES!!!" she yelped panicking and jumping out of the cloak.

"WHAT?" he yelled clearly taken aback.

"WHAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED IS WHAT?" she shouted clearly being over dramatic.

"WHAT JUST THAT I WAS TRYING TO SHOW SOME AFFECTION!!!" he shouted back starting to get defensive.

"DING DONG WE HAVE A WINNER!!!" she said on the verge of collapsing in her panic.

"WILL I'LL DO MY BEST IN THE FUTURE NOT TO UPSET YOU _WIFE!!_" he retorted growing more defensive by the moment and hurt.

"I advise you do." she said with a huff and stormed past him.

After she was a great distance away she collapsed to the floor and replayed what had just happened. When the concept hit her that she had actually been in the wrong, and she of course felt awful, he hadn't done anything wrong he had just tried to show her affection by giving her a hug but instead had it slapped back in his face.

She started to cry due to how frustrated she was with everything but with herself more than anything else. After she had stopped crying she came to the resolution to write an apology. She made her way to a desk pulled out a data pad and typed what she wanted to say, then she hunted down a droid and told it to take it to the General immediatly and she didn't care how long it took.

Hours had past since she sent the data pad when he found her in her supposedly secluded spot in the garden. She stood up but he made a motion for her to stay sitting.

"Count Dooku just contacted me and said that we are to return back to the _Invisible Hand_ tomorrow. We will be leaving at first light so be ready." he said rather coolly and walked off not waiting to hear her response.

He must still be upset, oh well at least she tried. She got up and went in search of her friend and niece to spend the rest of the day saying good-bye.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: Return

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Return To The _Invisible Hand_**

As River said her last good byes to Juniper and Kamea her master waited impatiently, he was eager to get back to strategizing for up coming battle missions he would receive and get things back to normal. When River walked past him and on to the ship she seemed happy to be returning also which made him even more pleased that she actually enjoyed battle to peace and quite like she always had.

As he walked into the ship he shut the hatch and commanded the pilot to take off and sat down as usual right across from his apprentice/wife. The previous day still bothered him even though River had given him a written apology with no explanation connected but he felt that he would be more forgiving if she told him she was sorry with an explanation. But he assumed his hope was futile.

But to his surprise that thought was dashed, when River looked at him not enjoying the silence between them and she sensed why.

"What happened yesterday I'm sorry for the way I acted and the way I attempted to apologize without a reason as to why I acted that way." she paused to gather her courage for what she was about to say hoping it would not lead to another argument.

"The reason I reacted that way was because for some reason I'm confused about how to react. Some times I feel pushed to do something then I feel like I'm being pushed away and I panic, and yesterday I was being pushed back and I panicked." she said be surprisingly honest but not abnormal for River.

Grievous regarded her and accepted the apology silently. River could tell by his eyes that he had forgiven her actions and she felt a burden lifted off her shoulders, and the rest of the trip was held in a comfortable silence.

When they walked off the ship River walking respectfully behind her master they were greeted with a pleased Count.

"Welcome back General I have been anxiously awaiting your return." he said with that smug air about him that neither River nor Grievous liked.

Grievous greeted him with a humble bow of respect and left to get back to what he enjoyed to the full extent, bossing things around. After he walked off Dooku turned to River with a gleam in his eye.

"And I've been awaiting your return with great anticipation my dear," he said with a smile that only an evil Sith master could love.

She bowed humbly in respect and smiled one of her nice smiles not really wanting to.

"So how are you my dear?" inquired Dooku putting his arm lightly around River's shoulder and leading her from the hanger and away from her master.

River started to grow uneasy under the old mans penetrating gaze but replied not showing it.

"Much better I appreciate the time off I'm fully recovered and ready for battle!" she said enthusiastically.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm and desire of your duty," he said showing his pleasure with another one of those smiles that sent shivers up her spine.

"Anything else happen that I should know about?" he inquired after some time.

"Yes both my master and I found out that we were married before his tragic accident," she said looking at Dooku to see his reaction.

_Everything is going as my master predicted... excellent_. Thought Dooku before replying seriously, "Very interesting I hope it hasn't hindered your training and promise to your last master," he said looking her in the eye with a look of sheer evil if she knew what it had looked like.

"Oh no I'm still training under him as his apprentice and getting better every day."

"Very good... Please excuse me but I must speak to the General. Good day Mrs. Shakar," he said emphasizing her name as he left her.

She regarded his back until he was out of sight and she slowly made her way to the observatory room to do some much needed catching up with her thoughtful spot.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Longing

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Longing**

Grievous blocked an attack from a unworthy opponent at least from a Jedi but was finding it easy to attack him it was like he wanted to die, he was hardly putting up a fight and yet he was, he could tell he was only using half of his ability. This annoyed the General and he sliced him down easily and added another lightsaber to his collection. Nothing special just another lime green one.

He walked back to his personal fighter his job done on this pitiful moon. It was so pitiful it didn't even have a name. He climbed into his fighter and started up the engines and made his way back to the _Invisible Hand_. It had been two months since River's incident with Daniel and in that time her skills with a lightsaber had progressed to the point even he had a challenge in finding a break in her defense.

And also he had gone on multiple solo missions with her in control of his flagship, she had gone on a few with him adding a brilliant lightsaber to her collection of a powerful Jedi master. It was white at first glance but when you looked again the glow pulsed all the colors of a rainbow as she called it. He really didn't care what it appeared like he was just pleased that she had achieved it in an honest battle with a very worthy opponent.

When he landed his fighter and nimbly jumped out of it a series of droids rushed over to it to do the matinance. He looked around for any sign of his apprentice; as usual she wasn't any where in sight so he headed to report to Count Dooku. He would check in on River later, better to leave her in suspense.

He walked into a small room with a transmitter in the middle he pushed a few buttons and a message from the Count popped up.

_I'm not in so leave a message after the tone:_ and a sound of a lightsaber rung through the room._ Pathetic_. He thought as he left his report on the mission. He was actually pleased he didn't have to talk to the Count because he always found something to lecture.

"Now where is she?" he purred to himself.

He hunched down into his predatory form and cantered around the ship listening for any sign of his apprentice. He heard her voice yelling at a droid saying how incompetent it was and an echo of the Nemodians pilots chimed in with her in agreement.

She was in the bridge overseeing the Nemodians at work on piloting the sleek flagship that she was temporarily in charge of. She had sent a droid to do something and it came back five minutes later and had completely forgotten what he was sent for. She was under allot of stress and the only time that happened was when she was in charge of the ship while her master was gone, due to she never slept or ate until he got back.

She walked over to one of the large viewing stations and stood there trying to get control of her rising temper. She heard the door slide open and suspected that the droid left because there was no need for it so she didn't bother turning around, the Nemodians didn't say anything either but she felt tension in the room and guessed it was because she had a temper at the present time.

"Calm down, calm down you don't want to blow up especially in front of the General," she said aloud to herself trying to calm down and thought that her ears were the only ones that heard her but she was wrong.

"That would be a wise decision apprentice," he purred into her ear so only she could hear him.

She bent her head down and then looked back outside.

"Thank you for the advice master." she said not being sarcastic.

She took in a breath of relief because he was finally back from his solo mission. She wondered why she rarely went on missions any more and guessed that being in charge of the flagship was a mission in its own way.

Her nerves also began to get back in order and her temper slowly decreased along with her stress floating away from her not to come back until she was left in charge again which she hoped would be a while.

"Come with me." he ordered not harshly but not nicely either.

She followed him to the observation deck and guessed why he was here. The observation deck was where they had lessons when they were aboard the ship. She pulled out her two double lightsabers but he told to use her one bladed saber that she got from the Jedi master she had defeated in a battle of the fittest.

She did as she was told and ignited it a white blade descending from the hilt and the colors from the rainbow pulsed through the glow. Her master pulled out two lightsabers one light blue and the other lime green. River was better with four than two or one so the techniques that Grievous was teaching her required the use of one and two individuals which she was somewhat experienced.

She took a deep breath before she lunged so she was concentrating all her strength and ability into the one blade that she was going to become one with, to dance with it in a whirl of deadly light. As she dodged, blocked and attacked she concentrated on breaking through her masters defenses to take him unaware.

She wasn't that good to accomplish that yet and she knew that she never would because he had advantages she did not but at least she could come close. As she was guided on what to do with the lightsaber at the appropriate times she concentrated on her master words and blades along with the fluid movement she sent through hers.

As she twisted and turned to defend herself from his attacks a memory came to her about when she used to do this but around a fire dancing to music and enjoying herself in the company of others (not that she wasn't enjoying some one on one time with her master/husband).

The memory was about the first night she had met Grievous when she was fourteen and he twenty-one. That night she was the guest of honor in his clan for rescuing a little boy from drowning in the river. She had watched all the warriors dance then she danced with the girls, and as she was dancing she remembered were she had heard the song. It had been a courtship dance.

Well the warriors of the clan had been wearing masks so she couldn't tell who was who. And when it was time for them to pair up the one she had been admiring actually paired up with her.

By the time the dance was over she had gotten to know how her partner moved and when the last beat rang through the air she had reached up and removed the mask to find the her partner was Grievous.

A smile spread across her face as she remembered her happier past and snapped back to her lesson. She looked up into his eyes and they had a perplexed look in them as to why she was smiling. She smiled to herself knowingly, which made him even more perplexed. She started using some of the foot work from the dance that enhanced her speed and soon she was nothing but a whirl of white light bashing against a blue and green light that was at the same extremity of speed as hers.

During this lesson Grievous was concentrating on the moves to instruct her with when a smile crept across her face. This confused him greatly because recently she had never smiled and it had been so long since a smile lit up her face that he wondered what had made her smile. Just another thing to ask her.

As she started to pick up speed he drooped instructing her and concentrated on her movements and blade. As he went through the movements he watched her as she bested her skills. If he had a spine watching her become one of the best wielders of a lightsaber would have sent chills of pleasure down it, but unfortunately he didn't so he had to settle with watching it happen before his very eyes without any thrill what so ever.

He made the sign with his eyes he always used to communicate for her to turn her lightsaber off and they deactivated their lightsabers at the same time, then there was a silence that the only thing you could here was River trying to control her breathing. She walked over to the admiral's chair and sat down to calm her heart so that it didn't literally burst.

A smile crept back to her face, which reminded him of his question.

"Why were you smiling during the lesson?" he inquired.

"Why would you like to know?" she said teasingly.

"Because it's been two months since you smiled and I wondered what made you do it today," he answered honestly which was rare for him.

River noted that he told her honestly, at least they were getting somewhere on the honesty issue.

"Because I remembered the night that I first met you and Juniper."

A look of confusion came into his eyes when he replied: "Could you please tell me I seem to be suffering from amnesia."

That was abnormally honest. She told him about the night and when she had finished she was on the verge of tears that she had been holding back due to the combination of stress and the retelling of one of her more precious memories.

She sat all the way back on the seat with her back up against the back of the chair and she pulled her legs up under her.

"Those were the day's," she quietly said to herself still unaware that Grievous had the best hearing.

"Why can't they still be the day's?" he asked.

"Because it's kind of hard to go back in time and make events change so that whats happening now wasn't."

"Will why can't it still be pleasant even though the things that happened have hindered something's?"

"It still can be pleasant if all you really ever wanted to do was be victorious in battle and didn't have the desire to have a little boy or girl," she said felling a void inside her she really never paid attention to.

At this little confession he was silent and so was she as the void deepened into a longing for a little child that she could call her own. She was suprised that she had actually voiced why she had not been smiling to herself let alone Grievous who apparently could do nothing about it which is why she had not said anything it just slipped.

The reason she went into this state of depression was because she missed little Kamea. She missed the little girls smile and her insecent talk along with the sound of her little giggles that always made her feel better. As she sat there relaying this to herself a smile crept across her face again.

She got up and walked over to him and looked him in the eyes, he looked distressed.

"I had an idea that could solve this."

"What?" he asked clearly suprised with her change of disposition.

"I could go and adopte a little boy or girl," she said her smile growing.

"Don't you think it would be dangerous for a little child to be running around the ship?"

"Well... yes," she admitted but an idea popped into her head. "But I could go and live with Juniper, Tayo and little Kamea," she said excitedly.

He grabbed her by the shoulders as if he were going to shake this foolishness out of her. "What? You leave? You can't do that I would go insane if I didn't have you here to keep me occupied because just thinking battle strategies for future use and bossing nonliving things around can make a person go insane!!!"

Instead of saying "Okaaaay." River lifted her eyebrow up making a face that said it for her. "If you say so," she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Good now I'm glad I got that foolishness out of your head."

She shot him a glance of pure venom and walked out without a word.

"What was it something I siad?" he said to himself after she left the room completely at a loss.

River gratefully made her way to her room and got something to eat and went to bed for the night.


	40. Chapter Forty: Futile Mission

**Chapter Forty: A Futile Mission**

River gasped as she sat up right from her nightmare filled sleep. She had, had many nightmares. The first one was she was pushed down a marble staircase in the palace back in the capital of clan Algesi and she felt a sickening crunch when she landed on her stomach.

The other one was of an explosion then the picture had faded to Grievous hanging on for life in a bacta tank hardly stabilized, then the picture faded yet again to see him laying on a table his new and improved body complete. She wanted to wake up but it was like she was held unable to wake to avoid finishing the nightmare like she was being sent these from some one, but who? Then the picture came into focus all she saw was a large hand wrapping onto what felt like her throat and that was when she was released from the horrible events she saw in her sleep.

As she calmed down sweat rolled down her face in heavy drops. After she recovered she went to the bathroom and got a shower. She came out relaxed and awake not feeling so upset about what had occurred in the night.

The door slid open and a service droid walked in and set a box on her bed and walked out the door sliding closed behind it. She walked over to the bed grabbing one of her smaller daggers she had arranged on one of the shelves in an elaborate display. She cut through the sticky substance that secured it shut to uncover an outfit she had designed and ordered a long time ago before she went to the Jedi Temple.

The top part of the outfit was red with lace along the hem of the shirt and the sleeves were short so they wouldn't get in the way while she was in combat, it came just above her bellybutton and fit snuggly showing off her curves that she hadn't like showing so much in the past. The skirt was the same color with lace along the hem of it. It had little ivory Kamea blossoms embroidered on it and it also showed off her curves. The top and skirt complemented the other perfectly.

She left it on the bed as she dried her hair and twisted it in an elaborate knot, and then she painted her face with her pattern that she had designed back on Kalee. She came back out of the bathroom and slipped into the dress and put her black cloak on and positioned it so it wouldn't hide her dress and she put her entire collection of lightsabers inside the sleeves in her cloak and on the belt she wore around her waist.

She then set off to attend to her everyday duties aboard the _Invisible Hand_. She walked briskly so that her cloak trailed behind very dramatically. She did this because she finally felt like a warrior again but not a warrior for Kalee but a warrior for whatever cause the Separatist were for, she really didn't care what it was either.

As she headed to her destination of were she did not know when the General stormed past her in a graceful run.

"GO TO THE HANGER." he yelled before he was gone.

She headed there now knowing were she was headed but why, and why was he running? Was there a Jedi on the ship and he was going to go and fight it? She didn't know so she headed to the hanger contemplating this as she went.

When she got there she saw him giving some oders then start pacing a short distance, when he noticed her he stood up seeming somewhat better and beckoned for her to come over to him. When she was standing in front of him he started talking with a tone of urgancy in his voice.

"Count Dooku has informed me that one of our major droid facilities is being attacked and he want's you and I to defeand it. I told him that we would be there in no time and assured him we would arrive there in secrecy."

"So that means we're taking your fighter?"

"Yes, well me any way."

"What about me you told Count Dooku that I would be arriving in secrecy also right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to have to ride with you seeming I haven't desinged my fighter that I want to build yet."

"Follow me." he said as he walked in the direction of an enclosed hanger bay.

She followed, curious as to how she was going to get there without riding with him. Not that she wanted to it was extremely uncomfertable to sit in his lap, it's just she wanted to get there without blowing her cover also so that she wasn't a target.

"Now I don't know if it was what you had in mind for when you designed your own but go take a look." he said letting her walk past him into the bay.

When she looked inside she saw a exact modle as his fighter except it wasn't silver it was black. She walked up to it awe struck, running her hand along the side feeling its smooth surface. The surface was so polished she could she her reflection in it and then some.

"No its not what I had wanted to design," she paused seeing his disappointment. "It's better than what I could have designed!" she said looking at him a smile across her face when she saw his eyes light up and he had a more pleased air to him.

"Well I'm glad that you like it. I thought it would appropriate if you had your own fighter like mine because of the "master/apprentice gig" as you call it. Oh and I hope you can fly it."

"You know very well that I can fly a larger craft than this one and ones that are more complex in piloting."

He yelled for some droids to pull it out into the main hanger so she could get out easier. She followed him back into the main hanger trying to express her gratitude but was having extreme difficulty with it buit fortunatly he understood what she was trying to say and told her that.

The droids pulled it up next to his fighter and he turned to her.

"So what are you going to name your fighter?" he asked clearly showing he was curious.

"Oh I think that I'll use the name of the clan that I truely felt like I belonged there and it also was one of the greatest clan's in all of Kalee."

"Oh what was that?"

"Algesi."

"A good strong name that is perfect for her."

"I know that was why I picked it. Well I'm literally dieing for a fight and to try it out so lets get a move on," she said climbing into the cockpit.

"Couldn't say it better if I tried," he replied jumping into the cockpit of his fighter.

"Good luck and see you on Geonosis," she said as she started the engines up and took off with ease.

Grievous was pleased that she liked her fighter and watched with pride as his apprentice flew out of the hanger because unkown to her Dooku was observing her in her natural environment behavior to decide if it was time she took on her own solo missions.

River landed her fighter on the secrete landing pad just a few hundred yards away from the facility. She got out and disgarded her cloak so that it wouldn't get in the way while she was in combat even if it made a dramtic effect. She waited a couple of minutes before the General arrived.

He gracefully jumped out of the cockpit and landed with perfect accuracy right beside her. He noticed the disgarded cloak and shrugged to himself.

"Lets go." he said walking through the underbrush towards the facility.

She followed with anticapation. They made it into the facility without encountering anyone or anything which made River all the more eager for battle.

"So who are we fighting against?" she asked once the were undercover in the facility making their way to the control center.

"The Republic they think that it would be a major blow to the Separatists if they demolished some of our larger facilities. But it won't be a blow it would be an inconvinance because we would have to wait longer for more troops and reinforcements but it won't set back our droid production."

"So then why are we here?"

"One Count Dooku sent us, two it would be an inconvinance, and three I want to fight, don't you?"

"Yes of course I do I was just curious as to why we were here and that we wern't going back on orders not saying you would do that but you now how I used to be try and avoid humiliation by not going back on orders."

He looked over his shoulder then shook his head mumbling about women being overcausious.

They reached the control room and a bunch of Geionosians were in there buzzing around trying to keep the shields up as they were showered with attacks. She slipped her little hearing device in her ear that Suci had given her so she could understand what was going on. And she liked the situation because Grievous was talking to one of the commanders and hearing the conversation she managed to tell that they were secretly going to go behind enemy lines and attack from the inside.

After Grievous finished he beckoned for her to follow him. She rushed out of the room and not knowing he had stopped she bumped into him unintentialy. She rubbed her forhead were she had made contact with his dura-steel arm.

"Ow you really must like stopping without warning so that I bump into you don't you," after she said that she clasped her hand over her mouth knowing that she had spoken out of place and prepard for the wall smashing.

But he didn't he just chuckled to himself like he really enjoyed her ramming into him. And unknown to her he did.

"What we're going to do is we are going to sneak out of here and go a long distance so that we are not seen and attack their missle launchers, their troops, the whole bit. Got it?"

"Got it," she said feeling rather chipper.

They exited the facility and made their way into the dense underbrush and trees. As they walked silently like predators sneeking up on their prey River pulled out her two double bladed sabers and held them tightly in her hands, she saw Grievous silently split his arms in two and pull out four sabers of his own.

When they got to a spot that was deep in the other troops heart but close enough that if they had to make a run for it they could with just a few simple leaps. He looked back at her and gave her the quite signal for attack. They jumped out together in a flurry of purple, dark blue, light blue, white, and green smiting their enemies with ease together side by side with a force no one could withstand.

For what drove both of them onward not caring about the pretection of themselves was the pretection of the other and the love that was shared between these two warriors of old now in a new glory of battle not only personal but as a team they fought their everyday battles together never faltering.

River jumped up onto one of the launchers, took the pilot out and piloted it herself aiming at the other large things she saw that were a threat to her cause destroying most of the launchers and damaging the ships.

Grievous was nothing but a dangerous wisp of dancing deadly light to the Republic's army and was deafending himself with ease.

But to their dismay they Republic had plenty of reinforcements and just when they thought they were going to win the shield to the facility went out and the few launchers that ramained started firing away, and more battalions appeard. Running for the cover of the facility they covered the great distance in a matter of seconds.

They ran into the hanger of the facility persude by at least one hundred troopers. They were surrounded and Grievous looked at her she looked at him and they read what the other was going to attempt and without a word they jumped into action defeanding their lives.

River charged into the circle of troopers bring them down in swift movements of her lightsabers. The troopers were so stunned at the quick movements that they didn't have a chance to fight back. River was so consentrated on defeating all the troopers that she didn't notice that she was getting further and further from her master.

When all the troopers were not moving River looked around to see Grievous on the far end of the hanger. She started walking towards him when a big thunder ran through the entire building and things started to fall down followed by more thunder.

"GET DOWN!!!" yelled Grievous to River.

"WHAT!!" she yelled back not able to hear him.

"GET DOWN!!!"

"WHAT!!"

"GET DOWN!!!!!!" he yelled getting really frustrated with her lack of hearing.

The roof started to come down were River was standing and she didn't notice because she was trying to dodge falling debrise and she was yelling something about if he was trying to tell her something that he would have to come over to her to tell her because she couldn't hear.

"Women," he said running as fast as he could before she was killed by the roof that was collapsing around them.

When he made contact with her he shielded her with his body forcing them to go tumbling head first toward the door. As soon as they made contact with the floor they heard and felt the ceiling and walls fall down around them.

When the noise seised they stayed hudled like that for a while River feeling stupid because she didn't have eyes on the top of her head and Grievous thankful for his dura-steel body.

"Okay you can get of me now I think its safe." wheezed River due to her air being restricted because she had 157 kilos on top of her...again.

He got up and helped her to find that the entire building was a pile of rubble around them. They heard comotion a distance away and they wern't able to see the source because of all the dust. They made their way to the edge of the rubble and made their way to the secrete landing pad that their figthers were on.

When they got there River leaned up against the side of her fighter covered in dust feeling really sick to the stomach because of the report they were going to have to give to Dooku.

"Crum," said River wanting to use a stronger word but found it that when ever she did it left a bad taste in her mouth so she stuck with her fraze.

Grievous cursed in Kaleesh and River looked at him shocked. She never liked curses and always got after him when he used them.

"Why do you have to use those words?"

"What do you expect me to use when I have to give a bad report to Dooku when he is not going to be happy?"

"Crum is very sufficient because it doesn't sound bad but it can mean a thousand horrible things to say and not hurt the ears of others," she said sticking to her point.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh by the way thank you for saving my life... _again_."

"Your welcome I seem to do that alot as I recall."

"Yes plenty of times from humiliation and from death and I am grateful for your persistence in keeping me alive and my reputation stable."

He walked over to her put his hands on either side of her head and stood there looking intently at her. She looked gorgeous in that dress and covered with dust and sweat, it reminded him of when they used to visit after battles.

She stared back with the same intensity thinking back on the past battles when he was still whole.

"Come on we need to get out of here before they find us." she said climbing into her cockpit.

"I agree." he said doing the same very reluctantly.

They started there engines up and headed back to the _Invisible Hand_ dreading it as they got closer and closer to their report of the failed battle.


	41. Chapter Forty One: His True Colors

**Chapter Forty-One: His True Colors**

They reluctantly made their way back to the flagship, and all the while River was trying to come up with a good report if she was asked and knew it wouldn't do her any good because when she was put on the spot she always told every detail, and she didn't want to be present when Grievous reported to Dooku.

Once they landed in the hanger they made their way to a small room that was dark with nothing but a transmitter/reciever inside.

"Can I come back when your done reporting?" asked River as she pointed at the door.

He looked at her with annoyance, but the annoyance wasn't directed at her.

"No because Count Dooku might want you to report as well." he said as he pushed a few buttons, "Lets just hope he's not in."

But to both of their dismay he was and a blue image of Count Dooku appeard with the same smug air he always had that River wished she could pound out of him.

"Yes what is it?" said the not to happy Count.

"Count Dooku we are here to report the outcome of the battle on Geonosis," said Grievous as he bowed respectfully.

"Continue."

"The battle went not as we hoped the shields to the facility failed and they bombed it to nothing but ruble," said Grievous as he braced himself for the fool he was going to made in front of River by the Count.

But it didn't come instead Count Dooku looked at River expectantly with a displeased look on his face. "Tell me what happened Miss Shakar," Dooku said in a icy tone.

At the mention of their conection both Grievous and River winced because she was only addressed that way when Dooku was not pleased and wanted them to feel uncomfortable.

River side glanced at Grievous and dove into the events surrounding the time they left the flagship to the point that they had made their way to the secret landing pad leaving out the little conversation before they left. But known to River that this was not going to please Grievous because he never liked giving details especially when he had been given orders to not go out on the battle field with River. But of course he failed to tell River this so she told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

By the time River was done Grievous was so tense and Count Dooku had a displeased but still very smug look on his face.

"General you directly went back on orders. I told you specifically to not go out on the battle field with your apprentice, and you did it any way. I'm very displeased with the outcome of the battle and depressed you went back on direct orders. At least I have a officer that is unbiased when it comes to reporting the outcome of a battle and all that goes on behind my back. Thank you Miss River and good day," and he was gone leaving the room tension heavy and silent.

River felt her gut get really sick and she started to get clasterphobic being in such a small space with a seething General. Grievous had his back to her his hand clenched into a fist laying on the panel of buttons felling like a complete and total fool for listening to his emotions and going back on orders. But that wasn't what made him mad, it was River's over detailed description of what took place event for event, person for person. He heard River slide toward the door and that made his anger boil even more.

"I'm going to go attend to some things, send for me if you need me," she said as she walked slowly toward the door.

Before she was able to blink a very very peeved General was blocking her way and slowly advancing causing her to back onto the farthest corner away from the door. He was surrounding her in his anger and she could feel it pulse through her like it were her own and she fully grasped how angry he was with her. He had never been angry at her before...dissapointed...yes... angry...no.

_Oh crum, oh crum, OH CRUM. _Thought River as she was hoplesslly pinned into the corner and too scared to defeand herself which was exactly what he wanted. She gulped really big while he stood there towering above her seething anger so much she could see it waving away from him in a green sickly color (ha thats dramatic but it works in a time like this because he is MAD MAD MAD!!!!!).

"I know what I just did made you upset but I don't gaurd my tongue good under pressure and you of all people should know how I do under pressure," she said pleading for her life.

In a fell movement he whipped out a blue saber and held it an inch from her face with only a few inches in between the saber and his face.

"You just made me look like an idiot in front of Count Dooku! I can handle him making me look like a fool but when somebody makes me look like a idiot in front of him that makes me mad beyond your wildest imagination," he said in a whisper that was so low she wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't in her face with a lightsaber in hand.

What really scared her was that he was so mad he was talking in a whisper. She could handle him when he was slaming her against the wall and yelling to the top of his lungs. But when he was so mad he talked in a whisper and that scared her because he wasn't just mad he was beyond furious, then as he got even more furious he started to yell and she knew that she was in big bantha poo doo.

"IF I WANTED TO DEAL WITH A MAD COUNT OR SITH LORD I WOULD SLICE YOUR HEAD IN HALF," he said yelling and giving her a death ray glare with his reptilian eyes.

She was so scared she couldn't even swallow the lump in her throat let alone respond but she desided it was a good thing because she _would_ be dead whether or not he wanted to deal with a mad Dooku or Sith Lord. All she could do to show that she was completly and totally scared was look at him with a look of utter fear with pesperation running down her face soaking into the neckline of her shirt.

He deactivated his saber put it away, and grabbed her by the back of the neck so that she wouldn't struggle and roughly carried her to her room and literally threw her inside.

"You can come out when you figure out how to get out but until then no food no nothing." he said as he smashed the key pad on the inside of the room and locked it from the outside along with the blaster doors and sealed it shut.

She sat there holding her head in her hands trying to recover from the impact of hitting it on the corner feeling blood trickle down her forehead, and thanking her ancestors for not letting him kill her in his rage.

She got up after the pain had gone away and she wasn't so dizzy and took a shower. She figured she would clean up then worry about solving her plight. At least she had plenty of water. After she washed and put a clean pant set on she examined the damge done to the key pad and came to the conclusion that she would not be able to fix it.

She tried to use the force. She force pushed, pulled, shoved. You name it she tried it and by the time she was done she was too exhausted from a day of battle, fright, and trying to excape from a prision she had no hope of escaping from, she cureld up and went to sleep to regan what energy she could.

But to her dismay it was futile and whished beyond her imprisionment that she wasn't conected to him at all and was far far away from were she was now.

...but little did master and apprentice know that they soon would be no more...


	42. Chapter Forty Two: A Serious Plight

**Chapter Forty-Two: A Serious Plight**

River woke feeling sore and completly drained of all energy from the previous happenings of the day before. As she walked over to the window she sat down to face the door as if staring at it would bring it down trying to fight her pain and hunger.

She finally won the battle over her stomach and sat there sorting things out that she had caught snips of but not fully understanding and thought it was just a good time as any since she wasn't going any were any time soon.

Her thoughts went to after her reporting to Count Dooku of the events that had taken place on Geonosis. She never thought any of her days that she would ever personally experiance her masters wrath brought down upon her at full capacity. It had scared her beyond reckoning but not only that she had gotten to see what he had become, but his true colors.

He wasn't the General that she had known so long ago when he was passonate about his home and pertecting it against their enemies. He was no longer compassionate, caring, loving, and sensitive. No he was nothing but a mean lean killing bucket of bolts that Soreka had reffered to him as.

The Separatist had altered him, she now understood what Count Dooku had ment when he said that he had flaws. They didn't like it that he had honor, pride and love of things and they changed him to fit their wants and desires for a tool they could use in battle.

The thoughts horrified her to no end and she wondered how long San Hill and his buddies had planned to recroute Grievous and wondered if they had wanted her also. But she highly doubted that because she had only been confronted once by San Hill on the matter of her and Grievous joining forces with the Separatists. No they wanted Grievous for his intellectual abilities and his skills in combat no doubt.

As she was putting the pieces together concerning her husbands actions she remembered what she felt while in the room with him. As his anger seethed off of him it hit her then ran into her pircing her heart and body with fear and contempt. It was like she could understand what he was feeling, he felt like a complete and total failure as a Kaleesh, master, husband, you name it he felt like a fool and failure.

She remembered the many nights they had sat on watch on the palace walls talking about their hopes, wants, and feelings. His had been to be the best he could in all aspects of his life, chief, general, husband, leader, and father, he wanted to excell in all those areas and now he couldn't because of his "enhancements". She was going to have to do some serious snooping but it would be no trouble for her because when it comes to snooping who better to call than a female?

She resigned herself to figuring out how she could get out of the room so she wouldn't have to resign herself to him coming and getting her which she doubted he would depending on how long he stayed mad. She searched high and low for a air vent or something she could crawl through that would lead her out of her prision. It took her only half the day to search the room top to bottom and came to accept that there was no getting out.

Over a period of days she couldn't tell how long because she lost all since of time as she scoured the room over and over again drawing on her weariness for strength, she also tried to melt her way out and was slowly but shurly making it through the doors. Currently she was on the second to the last blaster door with a hole big enough that she would be able to fit through when she accomplished such a feat as this serious plight of hers.

Another lesson she had learned was patience in her frustration which was rewarded when she stepped triumphantly through the huge hole in the door and found a droid to take care of the damage done. Then she being very fatigued with her efforts but all the more patient which she had no idea how that would help her in a life and death situation with the General again. She whished it had been him that had been improsioned in his own quaters, but she figured that with his unhumanoid strength and persistancy that he would have had the door in pieces in less than five minutes if not less.

She made her way to the cafiteria where a group of Geonosians stood chattering to themselves Suci being included. When she walked in they looked at her as if she had accomplished something as great as destroying Grievous himself. She hid a smile to herself relishing the fact she no longer had to stare at continuous seneray of her room or the never ending deapths of space that had turned its back on her.

After she had eaten she decided to go hunting. Hunting for scrape metal that was of no use whatsoever in any way shape or form (Oh you wish he wasn't useful in any way shape or form). She soon located him in a small room talking with no other than Count Dooku though she waited outside the door listening intently.


	43. Chapter Forty Three: No Longer Whole

This is my last chapter for this, I will be putting the sequal up later on this evening hopefully...that is if a bargain ive made with someone goes through...my most dedicated and highly appreciated reviewer for this story if BYLTK!!!! YOU ROCK GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Three: No Longer Whole**

She heard them talking about her and how much longer it would take her to get out of her complex prison and their disagreement about that subject too, Count Dooku saying that it would be soon very soon. When that debate had subsided she heard Dooku say something about Lord Sidious wanting to speak to Grievous on a matter concerning her.

After that she could hear no more of the conversation except for huffs of protest coming from her master. After the murmering subsided into what she sensed was a heavy tension filled silence she stood a safe distance from the door fixed her cloak so that it trailed behind her and took another step closer to the door allowing it to slide open.

First all she could see was a blue haze, dark figures, and blackness, she walked futher into the room and waited for her sight to clear up. When it did her eyes emidiatly went to the holo-image of Lord Sideous, his face grim with a small curl of asmusment upon his face. Then to Count Dooku who was very smug and pleased with her appearance.

Last but not the least in her thoughts she set her eyes on what she now knew as a lean mean killing machine. His eyes betrayed him beyond measure, she could practically read his thoughts and emotions that were in his eyes.

"Your eyes descieve you General it would be wise to shield them for I can see what you are thinking. Remember that the eyes are the windows to the mind," she cautioned her master unflinching because she could care less of his reaction for this time she would be prepard for his wrath and was willing to test it.

Both Sideous and Dooku chuckled openly at her statement to the feared General. Grievous' eyes filled with a odd asourtment of things: anger, love, resentment, pain, compassion, and a sense of loss that confused her greatly.

"Did you have a pleasant vaction on your misadventure with the Generals wrath?" questioned Dooku wanting to make Grievous as uncomfetable as possible.

River responded not caring what effect her words might cost. "Yes I did I got some much needed clarification and answered some unanswered qustions. I should think that people should be given a challenge like that every once in a while to learn the meaning of patience in their frustration and contempt for another," she could tell that her words burned Grievous to the center of his being just by the look of desperation in his eyes, but she felt no pity.

"She has learned well General you have done a fine job," praised Sidious as he stared at her hard.

"Yes indeed she will make a fine commander and master of an apprentice due to your comitment and teachings," chimed in Dooku.

River's gaze shot to her master with a flurry of questions in it but he only diverted his eyes not wanting to look at her.

"What are you saying?" asked River panic welling up inside her.

"Why my dear," came Sideous' cold greasy voice in a "soothing" tone,"you are know no longer an apprentice you are a Commander with your own troops, ship and the ability to train an apprentice, so what you are is second in command next to our beloved General Grievous here who has taught you in the skills of combat and strategic thinking."

She stood there tears welling in her eyes for what reson she did not know if it was the freedom or the seperation or a combination of both. Her breathing was so heavy her chest fell up and down showing she was having difficulty fighting the the surge of sadness and joy. She had finally accomplished her goal in life, to be able to trian an apprentice and control her own flagship with her own troops.

"What would you like your title to be?" came Dooku's voice this time.

She striaghtened up showing dignity and composure and replied staring at Dooku hard, her gaze flitting to her previous master.

"To mine enemies Commander Shikura and to my fellow commrades and commanders River just River if you don't mind," her stare turning to Grievous staring him striaght in the eye neither of them flinching or blinking their reptilian eyes.

"Very well I shall arrange a transport of your belongings to the ship waiting for you to comand and you may go aboard anytime you like in your personal craft," stated Dooku as he walked out of the room.

"Congradulations River for your accomplishment we are ancsious for you to start mentoring a student and to test your abilities to the highest capacity. Good day," and the Sith Lord disappeared leaving River to walk out of the room in silence and want to escape before she was overwealmed by all of the happenings that just took place.

She only made it to the end of the hall before she was completly overcome by them. She stood there frozen breathing rapidly and trying to calm herself enough to get to the ship that Dooku was saying was hers. She felt someone make their way toward her and she heard the breathing of her former master, and it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Having trouble?" he said rather mournfully.

She turned around to face him with an aggrivated look on her face. "Heh it's kind of hard to not leave when you've been sealed into a room for only the ancestors know how long," she said as she waved her hand to make a point.

His eyes dropped to the floor as if ashamed of his actions. She realized what it was that overwealmed her, she had no desire to leave. She didn't want to leave for multiple reasons: one she wouldn't be able to have her once a week lessons with her master, two she wouldn't be here to get in trouble, and three she wouldn't get to see him at all for periods of time that she wasn't even sure of.

"I best be getting to the hanger, I don't want Dooku crabby because I dwadled," she said as she turned to walk down the hallway again.

She had hoped he wouoldn't come with her due to she was on the verge of tears anyway, but he, not wanting to leave her side still followed her.

"Youdeserve to become a master, have you own apprentice, ship, and troops under your command," he said trying to make the sad reality a little more cheerful.

"I hope your right because there'll be no going back when I mess up big time," she said keeping her face pointed forward.

They made their way into the hanger to see Count Dooku boarding his personal craft. She made her way to her fighter and started doing the preperations for her flight.

"What are the abilities of a Commander?" she asked Grievous as she finished up her preperations.

"About the same thing as a General," he said rather flatly.

She climbed into the cockpit and regarded him sadly. "I'll see ya around," she said as she closed the cockpit and started the engines up.

As she directed the fighter out into space towards her new ship she looked back for one more look at the _Invisible Hand_ and then she turned around to embrace the future. She was going to take it in baby steps and succesed at all of her missions and mentoring of an apprentice of her own. Pushing all thoughts of her master out of her mind.


End file.
